


Life After Columbine

by Little_Lithium_Flower



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lithium_Flower/pseuds/Little_Lithium_Flower
Summary: This story details what would've happened had Eric and Dylan lived and had gone to trial for the Columbine massacre.





	1. Chapter One

  
**~ July 15, 2000 ~**  
  
  
As Eric sat on the bus, next to Dylan, the bus that was leading them both, along with other soon-to-be prison inmates to ADX Florence in Fremont County, Colorado, Eric's mind was racing with thoughts, thoughts of regret, feelings of nervousness and fear, feelings of suicide, and as he sat staring out the window of the bus, his mind began to wander back, to how it all went wrong....  
  
  
**~ April 20, 1999 ~**  
  
  
As Eric and Dylan stood in front of each other, in the library of Columbine High, they were seconds away from ending their lives. To say there was a huge adrenaline rush running through them at this moment was an understatement. As they stared at each other in silence for the first, few seconds, Eric finally opened his mouth to speak.   
  
"Well, this is it Vodka." Eric said in a voice that seemed a bit close to being broken.   
  
"Indeed it is Taggart." Dylan replied.   
  
As they stood there staring at each other for a few seconds more, Eric put his gun down on the floor in front of him, took a step forward and pulled Dylan into a hug, that was something that took Dylan aback at that moment. He didn't expect that type of emotion from Eric - especially at that moment, when they were about to do what they were about to do.   
  
"Goodbye Dylan." Eric said in a voice that Dylan could've sworn was a bit tearful.   
  
Dylan hugged him back and at that moment, for some reason, he too felt that same emotion Eric felt.   
  
"Goodbye Eric." Dylan replied.   
  
As soon as Eric and Dylan unlocked from their hug, they heard this -   
  
"FREEZE! DON'T MOVE GODDAMN IT!" A SWAT officer yelled with a gun aimed at both Eric and Dylan.   
  
At an instant, Dylan and Eric shot glares at who stood in front of them. Who stood in front of them were five SWAT officers, all with guns aimed at Eric and Dylan.   
  
"Shit." Eric said under his breath.   
  
"Put down your fucking gun now Klebold or we'll put a fucking bullet in your head!" One SWAT officer said.   
  
Dylan stared at the SWAT officer with tearful eyes, eyes that looked confused as to what to do. Dylan shot a glare at Eric.   
  
"Eric what do we do?" Dylan asked in a low voice.   
  
Eric stared at the officer with anger.   
  
"If I pick up that goddamn gun, they'll kill me." Eric replied. "If you shoot -"  
  
"They'll shoot me." Dylan replied.   
  
"Yeah." Eric said as he shot a glance at Dylan. "We'll be going out but it won't be by our hand."   
  
At that moment, Dylan and Eric exchanged eye glares and then nodded, and as Eric knelt down to pick up his gun and as Dylan pointed his gun to his head, two SWAT officers shot Eric and Dylan both in the arms. As Dylan dropped his gun, dropped to his knees and yelled out in pain, blood spurted from his arm.  
  
As Eric yelled out in pain and dropped to his knees, Eric still tried to reach for his gun but a SWAT officer rushed over and kicked Eric's gun away from him; And as other SWAT officers rushed over to Eric and Dylan, to apprehend them, it was over. Dylan and Eric's massacre at Columbine was over.   


* * *

  
  
**Theme Song: "Nothing Else Matters" ~ Metallica**  
  
  
~ June 19th 2000 ~  
  
  
A year had practically went by since Eric and Dylan had done the Columbine High massacre, and as they sat day after day for their trial, they were facing first degree murder with the possibility of life in prison with no possibility of parole. They watched the many witnesses and teachers and police officers and detectives who talked about the crime that Eric and Dylan did, and throughout it all, Eric and Dylan sat - with their lawyers - Mark Geragos and Jose Baez - silent. Dylan especially looked - "out of it", in a daze. Neither could look back at their parents' - Sue and Tom and Kathy and Wayne and Kevin and Byron, sitting a few seats behind them in the court audience, nor could Dylan and Eric look back at the families of the thirteen victims whom they had massacred, but after the defense made their case and the prosecution made theirs, after the defense gave their closing argument and the prosecution gave theirs, then the jury foreman stood to read the verdict, the verdict that would be one of the steps in deciding the fate of Eric and Dylan.   
  
The jury foreman was a blond haired, white woman, who looked to be in her middle fifties. She stood and glanced at Eric and Dylan (who were standing from behind the desk they were seated at) once before glancing down at the paper in her hand.   
"The State of Colorado vs. Eric David Harris," the jury foreman began reading, "case number 097943, we the jury find as follows for count one, the defendant is guilty of first degree murder, as charged."   
  
As the sounds of crying was heard from Wayne and Kathy and even Kevin, Eric looked down and away from the judge with a brief close of his eyes, a look of feeling like he fucked up big time by stopping on 4/20/99 to share a brief goodbye with Dylan.   
  
"As to count two," the jury foreman continued, "we the jury find the defendant, guilty of first degree murder as charged."   
  
As more cries were heard from Eric's family, Eric frowned with his eyes remaining shut. The sounds of his family crying, their hearts breaking, fuck that hit him harder than anything he had ever felt in his life.   
  
"Thank you, foreman, you may be seated Mr. Harris." The Judge - Judge Hatchett said.   
  
As Eric dropped down in his seat, he felt his eyes stinging with tears and it wasn't long before those tears dropped from his eyes.   
  
"Mr. Klebold, please stand." Judge Hatchett said, pointing to Dylan.   
  
As Dylan stood, his eyes remained locked down at the table, still keeping that "zoned out" stare. Dylan looked very different than he had on 4/20/99. His hair was a bit disheveled. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, his eyes were red and puffy with bags under them. He looked like hell to be honest and his face just exuded volumes of infinite sadness, sadness and suicidal depression.   
  
"The state of Colorado vs. Dylan Bennett Klebold," the jury foreman said as she read from the paper in her hands, "case number 097946, we the jury find as follows for count one, the defendant is guilty of first degree murder, as charged."   
  
As with Eric's parents, Sue as well broke into loud tears, tears so loud that Tom had to lead her out of the courtroom. As Sue's cries filled the courtroom for a few seconds and then - didn't, Dylan continued staring down with tears clouding his eyes.   
  
"As to count two," the jury foreman continued, "we the jury find the defendant, guilty of first degree murder as charged."   
  
Judge Hatchett nodded at the jury foreman.   
  
"Thank you foreman." Judge Hatchett replied. "Mr. Klebold you may be seated."   
  
As Dylan sat and tears streamed from his eyes, his left knee was shaking, out of emotional stress, out of fear, fear of what would come behind the guilty verdict he was just given.   


* * *

  
  
**~ June 26, 2000 ~**  
  
  
Theme Song: "Something I Can Never Have" ~ Nine Inch Nails  
  
  
It was the day, the day of sentencing for Eric and Dylan, a day that - to be honest, both of them dreaded. As they both were ushered into the courtroom, in their orange jump suits, with their hands shackled, Eric didn't find it surprising that it was packed with not only the family members of the victims but also with he and Dylan's family members as well - his mother, father, brother, uncle and aunt, Dylan's mother, father, brother and uncles. Numerous media crew members were sitting in the audience as well. As Eric and Dylan sat with their lawyers, Judge Hatchett sighed and stared at Eric and Dylan with seriousness. As Eric and Dylan listened to the many family members of the victims get up and speak on the loss of their loved ones and how much of monster some of them felt Eric and Dylan were, finally it was Judge Hatchett's turn to speak.   
  
"Ok," Judge Hatchett began, "today I'm supposed to pose sentences for you Mr. Harris and you Mr. Klebold and frankly, this has been something that I've been wrestling with all night and all morning, but - before I give my sentences, I'd like to have you both - Mr. Harris and Mr. Klebold speak. So will you?"   
  
Eric and Dylan gave glances at each other, as if silently asking each other for a decision. Dylan stood and grabbed two, stapled sheets paper in his hand.   
  
"I will your honor." Dylan said in a low, almost empty voice.   
  
Judge Hatchett nodded.   
  
"Ok, come up to the podium." Judge Hatchett replied.   
  
Dylan walked up to the podium and his handcuffs clanked down on the podium as he dropped his hands down. He stared at the sheets of paper in silence before beginning to speak.   
  
"I want to start by saying," Dylan began in a low voice, without looking up at anyone, "I know I won't be believed, by anyone but all I ever wanted to do was die. I've been wanting death ever since I was in seventh grade. All I ever wanted was to die because in this life, all I've ever felt is pain, pain and hurt, pain and hurt and rejection. I've always had so much love and so much friendliness in me but no one would allow me to give it to them and -"   
  
It was at this point that Dylan stopped and rolled his eyes, that were clouded with tears, at the sheets of paper in front of him and looked towards the floor, his chin trembling as he was slowly breaking into sobs. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat and shook his head, trying to regain some kind of composure, any kind of composure.   
  
"No one will ever understand the hurt and the pain, both physically, emotionally and mentally that Eric and I went through," Dylan continued with a tearful voice, "while at Columbine and while in the state of Colorado itself. All we ever wanted to do was to end the hurt and we only ended it the only way we knew how -"  
  
Dylan then stopped and wiped streaming tears away, only to have more stream from his brown eyes.   
  
"From seeing the kids at school throw bloody tampons on Eric and I," Dylan continued through tears, "to seeing Eric get kicked and punched repeatedly in the chest and stomach by jocks in the boys bathroom, to having the innocence of life ripped out from us on the night we were arrested by Jefferson County Police, the night that caused such horrible trauma and PTSD for me but specifically to Eric. What were we supposed to do?"  
  
As Dylan stopped and rested his head on his wrist and broke into sobs, Judge Hatchett and several others in the courtroom saw Eric sitting next to he and Dylan's lawyers, staring down at the floor while breaking into light tears.   
  
As Dylan sniffled sobs away and wiped his tears away, only to have more come once again, he continued speaking.   
  
"I know what we should've done." Dylan said through tears. "We should've just put pistols in our own mouths and blew our own brains out, because the thirteen teens we killed last year in April were innocent, they weren't the ones who caused our hurt, our pain, our suffering and looking back now, I wish we had just only ended our own selves instead of ending the lives of others. I know no one will believe me when I say this but I swear I'm - I'm sorry for once again being such a fucking tragedy to my parents, my family. I'm sorry for the lives that I took on that day. I'm sorry that now thirteen families have to now forever live with the pain, hurt and inner turmoil that I lived with for now eighteen years and that I'm still living with. I'm sure I'll get life in prison but I can honestly say that I won't serve more than a week there before I make it my mission to end my life -"   
  
It was at this point that Dylan was stopped as a loud cry was heard in the court's audience from Sue Klebold. As she broke into loud sobs and was consoled by Tom, Dylan just dropped his head onto his wrists and broke into more sobs. Hearing his mother cry and expressing the feelings that he was feeling, that he had been feeling was shattering for Dylan emotionally.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Judge Hatchett asked Tom Klebold, to which he nodded. "Mr. Klebold you may continue."   
  
As Dylan forced himself to regain his emotional composure so he could continue speaking, he wiped his tears away with his trembling hands and sighed as he went back to staring at the stapled sheets of paper he was reading from.   
  
"I will make it my mission to end my life," Dylan said tearfully, "because I don't think - no, I know I wouldn't survive prison. I just - I can't. I killed but I'm not a killer, I'm a tortured soul who just wanted to die but before I died, I wanted to make people feel the hurt I felt, I wanted to make people feel the pain, the sadness, the anguish that I felt and now I see that, that was wrong. Now I see that the better solution would've been for me to just make everyone feel it by killing myself alone, perhaps even by killing myself in front of everyone at Columbine like Jeremy Delle did. I'm sorry that I didn't, because perhaps if I did, thirteen lives would be alive today. I'm so sorry and I know that no amount of sorry's will bring your children back but I am sorry. I'm sorry in more ways than one but hopefully I will get the chance to right the wrongs I committed by hanging myself from my prison cell and ending the pitiful, shitty fucking existence known as Dylan Bennett Klebold. That's all."   
  
As Dylan folded the sheets of paper, walked back to the table and sat down next to Eric, Mark Geragos patted Dylan on the back, while Dylan sat there, staring at the floor, his face filled with a look of emptiness. 

Judge Hatchett swallowed hard with a look of almost speechlessness as she nodded to Eric. It was clear to see that Dylan's speech had moved her some sort of way however.   
  
"Mr. Harris, would you like to speak?" Judge Hatchett said.   
  
  
**Theme Song: "Seed Of Memory" ~ Terry Reid**  
  
  
Eric walked up to the podium, with no papers in his hand, like Dylan. He firmly clasped his hands on the edges of the podium while stretching himself back away from the podium a bit. With his tongue in his cheek, he stared down at the podium with an eyebrow raised, silent for a few seconds, but in those few seconds, there appeared light tears in his eyes. As he cleared his throat, he began to speak.   
  
"I didn't want to speak today." Eric said, his Colorado accent slightly being heard in his voice. "Not because I had nothing to say but because I felt that -"   
  
Eric stopped and looked down as his chin began to tremble. It was evident in his face that he was struggling to keep his composure, Dylan was the weak one emotionally, he was the strong one. In that moment, it was evident that Eric was searching for REB, but he couldn't connect with him, not today, not at that moment. He gripped his hands tighter on the podium in anger as he felt tears stream from his eyes.   
  
"I felt no one would give a shit what I had to say even if it was heartfelt." Eric said, his voice breaking a bit. "The last time I remember being a kid, being Eric David Harris, was when I was in Plattsburgh. I died the night my parents moved me to Colorado, and every day and every night, from the time my parents and my brother and I came to Colorado, up until April 20th, 1999, I've been dying, and as a result, living in a constant, repeating hell. A hell consisting of mental, emotional and verbal abuse from my Columbine High peers, teachers and staff, and even the shit I endured with Jefferson County police. On April 20th, 1999, I decided I wanted to end that hell. I'm just sorry I decided to hurt others in the process. Like I said, I know no one here believes I'm sorry but I am. In that moment and in the days before, everything felt - so right, but it's amazing how much regret and how much guilt you feel long after the bad shit you've done has been done. After sitting in a jail cell for a year now, I've had a lot of time to feel regret, sorrow and guilt over what I've done. I now realize that not only did I end thirteen lives on April 20th, 1999, I ended fourteen. The fourteenth - being - Dylan's -"   
  
It was at this point that Eric stopped and looked away from the podium while breaking into light sobs, sobs that was shared by Dylan as well at this point. Not only Dylan but Kathy as well, meanwhile Wayne stared at Eric as if he were a disgusting virus who had been disguised as his son for eighteen years.   
  
"Dylan was right," Eric said through light tears. "All he wanted to do was die, and despite NBK being both our idea, I could've said no, I could've just given Dylan what he wanted and given myself what I needed - an ending, an ending to this miserable existence we called our lives, but I didn't. I had to ruin the lives of fourteen people and I'm sorry for that -"   
  
"Whoa wait a minute here," Judge Hatchett interrupted. "You're talking about fourteen lives, but what about your own? Doesn't your own matter?"   
  
Eric looked up at her with his tearful eyes and shook his head as he wiped his streaming tears away.   
  
"No, it doesn't." Eric said tearfully.   
  
As Eric looked away from the judge and back at the podium, he shrugged a bit.   
  
"Honestly it never did." Eric continued tearfully. "My life's never mattered to anyone, not to my teachers, not to my so-called friends, not to my brother, not to my parents. I think I was just a mistake that should've never been, but because I was brought here, I brought nothing but ruin to so many lives. I've had time to think about this in my jail cell, and I think that's the truth to this whole - situation. I tried so hard at Columbine to be REB because I felt REB was a better existence than what I was. He was the better me because the me I really was I hated, I despised Eric David Harris and I still do. I hate him because he was born as a nothing and he lived as a nothing and he died as a nothing on April 20th 1999. I don't want sympathy from the victims families because I never got sympathy during my dying years at Columbine, so why should I get it now? I don't deserve what I never got in the first place." 

  
And with attitude, Eric rolled his eyes, marched back to where Dylan and their lawyers were and dropped down in his seat in what seemed to be a mixture of upset and hurt emotions. As Judge Hatchett grabbed a napkin and wiped her eyes a little, so did a few of the family members of the victims. As Judge Hatchett cleared her throat, she nodded at Eric and Dylan.   
  
"Ok, I'm ready to give my sentence." Judge Hatchett began, "Mr. Klebold, Mr. Harris, would you two both please stand?"   
  
  
**Theme Song: "Something I Can Never Have" ~ Nine Inch Nails**  
  
  
As Eric and Dylan stood, Judge Hatchett sighed.   
  
"Ok, so I feel like - I feel like there's something wrong with both of you." Judge Hatchett began. "I don't know what it is, I know when it started for one of you, I don't when it started for the other but you two's spirits are just -"   
  
Judge Hatchett stopped as she looked away with tearful eyes and sighed with a shake of her head.   
  
"I didn't think I'd get that emotional over this," Judge Hatchett continued tearfully, "but you two come off as being emotionally broken for so long and I think that was one of the driving factors and motives of your actions. However your actions were that of murder and that can not be forgotten but I just - there's something so tragic about you two, something so sad and tragic inside about you two. I think - I think that during your terms in prison, I want you two to undergo thorough mental treatment and I think with you both doing that, there would honestly be a chance at rehabilitation for you both. You know, I see the emotion and I see the remorse. That's why I'm sentencing both of you to life in prison, with the possibility of parole after forty-five years, and your prison term will be served at the United States Penitentiary, Administrative Maximum Facility."   
  
As Sue broke into loud sobs, Dylan lowered his head and broke into sobs. It was something about hearing his mother's cries that seemed to get to Dylan like nothing much could anymore. Sue's sobs were shared by the sobs of Kathy and even a few other family members of the victims in the court room. As Tom helped an inconsolable Sue out of the courtroom, Eric stared down at the table, tears clouding his eyes, his face void of any emotion, but just empty, he held a look of emotionless emptiness.   


* * *

  
  
**Theme Song: "Wilder Wein" ~ Rammstein**  
  
  
**~ July 15, 2000 ~**  
  
  
As the bus, filled with prison inmates, pulled into the parking lot of ADX Florence Prison, and his memories of the details of what led him and Dylan to the moment they were currently in - drifted away, Eric wiped his streaming tears away. His stomach was turning in knots of fear, fear and dread that increased in severity when he looked out the back window of the bus and saw the gates to the prison close back up, after the bus drove up to a large, wide door that led to the inside of the prison.  
  
He knew the closing of the gates meant something that was final, something that was permanent, at least for the next forty-five years anyway, and all of that, on top of the fact that he had no idea what awaited he and Dylan upon them stepping foot inside the prison walls - all of that scared the hell out of Eric, more than anything he had ever experienced in his life. He had no idea how he would get through one second, one minute, one day or even one week behind prison walls.....  
  
  
  
  
  
**~ End Of Chapter I ~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: This chapter gets kind of graphic so reader discretion is advised.** _

* * *

  
  
  
**Chapter II**  
  
  
**Theme Song: "Got Me Locked Up" ~ Akon**  
  
  
  
As day turned into night, Dylan and Eric walked into the penitentiary, wrist-chained to eight, other newly inmates. They were led by two, built, tall, prison guards down a long, bright hallway with white, brick walls on both sides. As they walked down the hallway, they could hear the sounds of loud yelling, laughing and  just loud commotion in general. The voices all sounded older than Eric and Dylan's voices and hearing the sounds, with every step that Dylan took was literally scaring the shit out of him.    
  
The more he walked down the hallway, the faster his heart beat, the more he felt his stomach turning in knots. In fact, Dylan was becoming so nervous at what awaited him that he was sure he would pass out any second.    
  
As the two, prison guards led Eric, Dylan and the other inmates to two, brown, double doors, that led to a wide open room that was known as "the commons area" of the prison, Dylan felt his throat get tight with fear, especially at seeing the commons area filled with other, male inmates, black, male inmates, white, male inmates, Hispanic, male inmates - all of them taller, bigger and by looks alone, badder than both he and Eric ever thought they were.    
  
As Officer Reynolds began unshackling Eric, Dylan and the other inmates from each other, Dylan was silently wishing in his mind that he had just killed himself period, instead of committing NBK with Eric, but it was too late for wishing now.    
  
The sounds of the male inmates inside the commons area - the yelling, shouting, laughing and talking - all from more mature, stronger, adult voices, seemed to be blaring loudly in Dylan's ears and mind, and as Dylan glanced through one of the windows of the doors to the commons area, the fact that he saw several, black, male inmates whispering amongst each other while staring at him and Eric specifically, as well as the other inmates - that made his blood run cold with fear. He was eighteen, sure, but at that moment, everything he was seeing and hearing made him long for his mother, like when he was six years old and was scared of the boogeyman in his closet.    
  
As the double doors to the commons area slammed open, the slamming sound sounded like the cocking of a shotgun in Dylan's ears, a shotgun that was fatally killing him inside.    
  
"Alright, we're going to give you a mattress, a blanket and a pillow." Officer Reynolds said, "and we'll tell you which cell to take it to and that cell will be your room."    
  
"Goddamn it, I hope we get to be in the same room." Eric whispered to Dylan.    
  
"Me too." Dylan said in a low voice that was filled with fear.    
  
"Harris, you're in room A23." Officer Jones said as he picked up a thin mattress, pillow and blanket and handed it to Eric as Eric walked over and took it.    
  
After Eric took the mattress, pillow and blanket from Officer Jones, he walked over to the entranceway of the commons area.    
  
"Miller," Officer Jones called out, "you're in -" Officer Jones stopped as he saw Eric standing in the entranceway of the commons area. "Harris, what the hell are you waiting for?" Officer Jones snapped.    
  
"I was waiting for Dylan sir." Eric replied.    
  
"Why?" Officer Jones said with an attitude. "Because you two are sure as hell not being housed together, so get to your cell - now."    
  
"What?" Dylan asked. "Why not -"    
  
"Because this isn't damn summer camp!" Officer Reynolds yelled. "Now Harris get to your cell now!"    
  
Eric sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes in anger, as Dylan stared at Eric with helpless fear. It gave Dylan a little comfort that through eye contact, Eric was signaling to him that it would be ok before walking away.    
  
As Dylan saw Eric walk away, Dylan's stomach began sinking, sinking faster than the Titanic in the Atlantic Ocean. Dylan was scared before but now, knowing that he wouldn't be bunking with Eric, Dylan was scared shitless.    

* * *

  
  
  
**Theme Song: "The Bus" ~ The Fugitive Soundtrack**  
  
  
  
**~ Dylan ~**  
  
  
  
As Dylan walked with his mattress, blanket and pillow, across the commons area, past the other, male inmates, he felt as if his heart would pop out of his chest, he felt his body temperature go from normal to overheated in just a matter of seconds. He could feel every pair of eyes on him and that was scaring him even more. This wasn't like Columbine, this wasn't high school, this was prison. This was a territory that he knew nothing about. All his eyes kept focusing on was the big, black numbers on his cell door – 911, the same numbers as his birthday, how ironic.    
  
As he got within feet of his room, a tall, white, built inmate stepped up in front of him. His name was Charles, but everyone in the prison called him "snake". From his neck down to his arms and hands were tattoos, a variety of tattoos – snakes, pyramids, skull and bones, naked women. Charles looked like he belonged in the Hells Angels biker gang. As Charles stood in front of Dylan, Dylan looked up at him and swallowed hard with nervousness. However, at that moment, Dylan stared Charlie straight in the eye, trying his best to look bold, brave, fearless, despite the fact that he felt like collapsing to his feet right then and there.    
  
"Hey, what you in for man?" Charles asked Dylan – as if Charles didn't know already.    
  
"I – shot up some kids at my school." Dylan said, trying his best to not have his voice to sound shaky with fear.    
  
Charles nodded with a smile as he stared Dylan up and down as if Dylan were a new chew toy for him, or a USDA prime rib.    
  
"Right," Charles said, still with his devious smirk. "You're Dylan – Kle- something right -"    
  
"Dylan Klebold, yeah." Dylan said while still staring Charles in the eyes. "How did you know?'    
  
Charles shrugged carelessly.    
  
"Warden gave us a heads up you were coming." Charles said before giving a chuckle. "You and that Harris kid, say where is he?"    
  
"Upstairs I think," Dylan said. "He's in a cell on the second floor. "    
  
As Dylan moved around Charles and walked into cell 911, he saw how small the room was. The room was about the size of a parking space, with no windows and with only a bunk bed, a desk and chair and a urinal in the space. As Charles followed Dylan inside, the slamming of the cell door behind Dylan almost startled Dylan for a moment. As Dylan turned around and saw Charles standing a few feet away from him, Dylan swore with upset in his mind.    
  
"Shit, not now." Dylan thought.    
  
Dylan was in no mood to try to test his fighting skills against an inmate right now, especially after seeing how huge the other inmates were.    
  
"Can I help you with something?" Dylan asked.   
  
Charles smiled and took steps forward towards Dylan, making Dylan mentally cower in a bit of fear.    
  
"No, not right now." Charles said while still smiling. "I just wanted to introduce myself to you. I'm your roommate."    
  
Dylan stared at Charles, mentally hoping Charles was joking. Dylan hoped he would have anyone but this guy as a roommate – anyone. Dylan couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about this guy that Dylan just didn't like – at all. However, Dylan nodded just the same.    
  
"Oh, ok." Dylan replied. "What's your name?"    
  
"Charles, but everyone around here calls me Snake."    
  
Dylan nodded with a contrived and brief smile.    
  
"Ok, hi." Dylan said before turning around to face the bunk bed in front of him and placing his mattress down on it.    
  
Meanwhile, while Dylan was spreading his blanket across his mattress, Charles stood back watching him – up and down, staring at Dylan's shape, his form, his figure, staring like a hungry animal in heat.   
  
"Fifteen minutes to lights out!" A voice yelled on the intercom speaker.    
  
Outside of Dylan's cell, several prison guards ushered the inmates to each of their cells, locking them inside the cells for the night.    
  
  
  
As Dylan lied on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed in his cell, he stared up at the roof of the top bunk bed in darkness. All he could hear around him was silence. His mind was racing with numerous thoughts, like how he would get through even one day here, let alone forty-five years. Granted, so far it didn't seem bad so far for Dylan but still, Dylan didn't even want to be – here. He wanted to be in another world, a paradise, an ecstasy paradox. Despite Dylan wanting to think more about his situation, Dylan felt his eyes grow heavy with sleepiness and within minutes, Dylan was off into sleep. 

* * *

  
  
**  
Theme Song: "Got Me Locked Up" ~ Akon  **  
  
  
  
**~ Eric ~**  
  
  
  
As Eric walked down the long hallway to his cell -  cell room number 227, he was fuming that he wouldn't be sharing a cell with Dylan. Already Eric was hating this shit he and Dylan were in and as he walked into his cell and saw his inmate roommate, Eric realized he now hated it even more. Sitting at a desk across from a bunk bed was a short, young looking black guy. In fact, that was his name – Guy.    
  
"Shit," Eric thought. "It fucking sucked that I'd be sharing my room with some fucking nigger."    
  
As Eric dropped his mattress down on the bottom bunk, he cleared his throat and Guy turned around and looked at him.    
  
"Hey, you the new guy?" Guy asked as he got up and walked over to Eric.    
  
Eric glanced over at Guy, looking him up and down with attitude.    
  
"Yup." Eric said as he dropped his pillow down on the bed.    
  
"Cool man, I'm Guy, you're Eric Harris right?"    
  
Eric looked at Guy with an eyebrow raised and still with attitude.    
  
"How the hell you know that?" Eric asked.    
  
Guy laughed.    
  
"Aww man, please." Guy said with a smile. "Everybody know about that school shooting shit that happened over in Littleton. We saw it on the news and then the warden told us you and your little big nosed friend -"   
  
"HEY, his name's Dylan – got it?" Eric snapped.    
  
Guy stared at Eric smiling more before laughing.    
  
"Damn, my bad man. Dylan, you – yeah the warden told us you two were coming."    
  
"Well isn't that special?" Eric said as he rolled his eyes at guy.    
  
Guy stared at Eric with attitude.    
  
"Hey man, you can chill with that attitude a'ight?" Guy said. "I'm introducing myself in peace."    
  
Guy continued to stare at Eric as Eric ignored Guy by spreading his blanket over his bed, before Guy scoffed and shook his head.    
  
"Well if you need anything, just ask a'ight?" Guy said as he walked away, back over to his desk.    
  
Eric scoffed and shook his head before dropping down on his bottom bunk.    
  
"Yeah, thanks." Eric said almost sarcastically.    
  
"Fifteen minutes to lights out!" A voice yelled on the intercom speaker as Eric closed his eyes to sleep and Guy closed the book he was reading and got up from the desk he was sitting at.    
  
"Goodnight Eric." Guy said as he climbed into the top bunk of the bunk bed.    
  
As Eric ignored Guy, Guy  dropped his head down over the side of his top bunk.    
  
"Hey, look, " Guy said. "I got thirty years in this joint and from what I heard, you got life – with parole after forty-five, so we gonna be roommates for some years, so all that attitude shit you might as well cut it out a'ight. I'm just trying be nice to the new guy and believe me, up in here, you could use a friend – especially knowing – well – let's just say you could use a friend up in this place."    
  
As Guy lied back down on his top bunk, Eric opened his eyes and sighed with frustration. Perhaps he could drop his fucking tough guy bravado for the dude he was going to share a room with for the next thirty years.    
  
"Goodnight Guy." Eric said in a slightly reluctant voice.    
  
Guy snickered.    
  
"Night man." Guy replied. "Oh hey, you don't snore do you?"    
  
Eric frowned briefly before shaking his head.    
  
"No." Eric replied.    
  
"Good, because the last guy that was in here snored so damn bad that I swear I was close to adding extra time to my sentence by suffocating his ass with my pillow just so I could get some damn sleep." Guy said before laughing, laughter that was shared with Eric.  

* * *

  
  
It was close to two in the morning, as Dylan was asleep on the bottom bunk in his cell, and Charles was supposedly asleep on the top bunk, the entire cell covered in darkness. Everything was quiet until someone jumped on top of Dylan, pinning Dylan's arms down to the bed with their knees, causing Dylan to awaken instantly. Before Dylan could speak or even move, Charles – who was on top of Dylan, covering Dylan's mouth with his hand, motioned for Dylan to keep quiet with a smile. As Dylan struggled to move, Charles ripped a long piece of duct tape off of his arm and pressed it hard down over Dylan's mouth.     
  
"Don't fucking say a word," Charles said in a low voice. "You speak and I will fucking snap your neck like a Goddamn twig you got me?"    
  
Dylan wasn't about to listen to this fucking psycho, instantly Dylan began trying to force Charles off him, which brought out a physical struggle between him and Charles. As Dylan struggled to get Charles off him, Charles began punching Dylan repeatedly in the face, neck and chest, causing Dylan to yell out in pain. As Dylan struggled to get his arms free from under Charles's knees, Charles grabbed hold of Dylan's hair and began pulling it out in gobs, causing Dylan to yell out even more.    
  
"You want to fight me asshole?! Charles yelled while still fighting Dylan. "Huh?! You want to fight me?!"   
  
As Dylan continued struggling to get Charles off of him, Charles was getting the best of him, basically because Charles was bigger, more built and stronger. As Dylan continued fighting, Charles lifted himself halfway up off of Dylan and with rough, brutal force, Charles turned Dylan over on the bed, onto his stomach, before grabbing both of Dylan's arms and wrapping them around the post of the bunk bed. With one, free hand, Charles grabbed a roll of duct tape he had sitting beside him on the bed and taped Dylan's arms to the bunk bed post.    
  
As Dylan struggled to get his arms free, with force, Charles ripped down Dylan's pants and underwear before pulling down his own pants and underwear and within seconds, Charles began raping Dylan. In Dylan's eighteen years, he had experienced pain before. He had experienced deep pain, but in that moment, no pain he had ever experienced was as hurting as that, emotionally and physically.    
  
As Dylan yelled to the top of his lungs repeatedly through the duct tape on his mouth, he then broke into loud, hysterical tears, he continued to struggle to no avail as Charles continued raping him, and raping him with such force that Dylan began to bleed heavily, Each thrust Dylan felt, felt as if he were being stabbed with a million knives. The pain became so unbearable that he vomited up through his duct tape and began gagging on his own vomit. It was at this point that Charles finished and yanked Dylan's head up by the back of his hair as Dylan continued gagging.    
  
As Charles ripped off Dylan's duct tape, Dylan gasped and then broke into a loud cry, causing Charles to wrap his arms around Dylan's throat tightly.    
  
"Shut up!" Charles snapped in a low tone. "You better shut the fuck up or I swear I will fucking kill you right here and right now!"    
  
As Dylan forced himself to quiet his crying, Charles smirked and patted him on the top of the head.    
  
"That's a good little bitch." Charles said before getting up off of Dylan, pulling his pants and underwear back up and climbing back up to top bunk bed to sleep.    
  
As Dylan lied there, still on his stomach, his pants and underwear still down, he felt nothing but emptiness, emptiness and a throbbing, aching pain, a pain that he was sure every columbine felt times ten when they were shot by him and Eric. So maybe this was karma? Revenge from the undead? That's what Dylan was thinking as he lied there with his eyes slowly about to roll back into unconsciousness from the mental and physical shock of what he had endured, but it was at that moment that he saw the vision, the glowing vision in white, of Rachel Scott, from across the room in his cell.    
  
She stared at him with sorrow and sympathy before gliding over to him and stooping down beside him. Dylan wasn't sure if he were dreaming or hallucinating or was it just his guilt getting the best of him, but there she was, in front of him. As tears clouded his eyes, Rachel took hold of his hand and held it, before brushing back his hair with her hand. The look she was giving him wasn't one of joy at what he had just endured, it wasn't one of satisfaction. It was one of sorrow, sorrow and sympathy. It was the last vision Dylan saw before his eyes rolled back and he went unconscious. 

* * *

  
  
It was eight in the morning as Eric lied in the bottom bunk of his cell, he was awakened to R &B music and to say that wasn't annoying wasn’t enough. As Eric sat up on his bunk bed, he saw Guy sitting at the desk, singing along to the song playing on a small radio on the desk. Eric rolled his eyes and sighed before getting up and walking over to Guy.    
  
"Is this what you do at eight in the morning?" Eric asked Guy   
  
Guy turned around and looked at Eric with a smile.    
  
"Well first attitude dude," Guy said, "how about you start with good morning Guy? Guy do you have coffee brewing? Perhaps some eggs, bacon?"    
  
Eric raised his eyebrow and slightly smirked in intrigue.    
  
"You can fix coffee and breakfast in your cell here?" Eric asked.    
  
"Nah but I mean, it helps to have a lot of fucking imagination up in this bitch." Guy said with a laugh that was shared by Eric.    
  
Eric continued laughing lightly as he shook his head and walked back over to his bunk bed.   
  
"I have a comedian as a roommate, great." Eric said in a low voice.    
  
Guy sighed as he walked over and sat down on the edge of Eric's bunk bed.    
  
"Shit, you gotta have some kind of sense of humor in here." Guy said. "It takes your mind off of how badly you fucked up and got put in here."    
  
"What are you in for?" Eric asked.    
  
"Armed robbery." Guy said. "My brother and I robbed a pharmacy one night, went in with just two handguns, thinking we were fucking – male versions of Bonnie and Clyde or some shit."    
  
"A pharmacy?" Eric asked. "Shit that was the best you could do?"    
  
"Man please," Guy replied, "that was the best that we WANTED to do. We only did it because our mother was sick and shit, she had Cancer and the only medication that helped ease her pain, her insurance didn't cover, wouldn't cover and my brother and I didn't have the money to pay for the shit. So we decided to rob the pharmacy. We didn't take the cash, we didn't take nothing but the bottle of pills that our mother needed but before we got out the store, that was four police cars with the cops aiming their guns in our faces."    
  
"Shit," Eric said, "and you got thirty years for that? I mean, you and your brother were just trying to help your mother."    
  
"Yeah that shit don't matter these days man." Guy said. "Today all the government is trying to do is fill up their prisons for profit."    
  
"Prisons for profit?" Eric asked.    
  
"Yeah," Guy replied, "they're making big fucking money off every dude they throw up in here. They call it prison for profit. You got people up in here doing life for just simple shit like having just an ounce of weed."   
  
"What?!" Eric replied. "That's fucking crazy -"    
  
"Yeah, that's the justice system though man." Guy said. "They make big bucks off of people spending long ass sentences behind bars,"    
  
Eric sighed and shook his head with a look that simply showed how speechless he was. At that moment, a loud buzzing sound was heard throughout the prison.    
  
"What the hell was that?" Eric asked.    
  
"The alarm on all our doors," Guy said. "They've been unlocked, which means we can go out and down to the commons area now and get breakfast, watch tv, do pretty much whatever within the confines of this shithole they call a prison."    
  
Eric nodded before getting up and walking to the door, Guy got up and grabbed his arm.    
  
"Hey, um" Guy began, "just wanted to say – sorry about the music. I don't wanna be one of those assholes you're like, fuck I hate rooming with this guy. If I'm doing something that's bothering the shit out of you, just tell me."    
  
Eric looked away and smirked before nodding.    
  
"I will," Eric replied. "You seem -  kinda cool so far though. So I guess I lucked out with cell mates."   
  
"Ah so if you think I'm cool, that means we're friends in here then." Guy joked as Eric turned and opened the door to the cell.    
  
"Eh, well, let's work on that." Eric joked as Guy laughed and followed Eric out of the cell.  

* * *

  
  
**Theme Song: "Something I Can Never Have" ~ Nine Inch Nails**  
  
  
  
As Eric walked down through the commons area, past the other, male inmates that had already crowded around the area – eating breakfast, watching TV, talking with each other at different tables, he could feel all eyes were on him and despite Eric never being in prison before and never knowing what prison life was like, one thing he did know, that if he ddn't look tough at that moment, the other inmates would trample all over him. So as Eric walked through the commons area, he held a facial expression of "fuck off, don't fuck with me" and it was seemingly working, then Guy grabbed his arm.    
  
Eric spun around quickly, as if ready to attack, even after seeing it was Guy, Eric wasn't stupid. He had more than enough common sense to know you couldn't trust anyone, no matter how much they smiled in your face.    
  
"Yeah?" Eric replied almost with an attitude.   
  
"Where you goin' man?" Guy asked. "Come on, let's go get breakfast."    
  
Eric then relaxed, he saw it was Guy just being – friendly.    
  
"Yeah, I'll be back with you in a moment," Eric replied. "I just wanted to go check on Dylan, see how he made it through the night."    
  
"A'ght, I'll save you and him a space at the table by the TV a'ight?" Guy said.    
  
"Great thanks." Eric replied before continuing to walk away, out of the commons area and down a hallway.    
  
As he stopped in front of the cracked open door of room 911, he saw it was dark inside, which was odd, seeing as how it was now morning and every, other cell room he passed, the inside was lit by the ceiling light. As Eric opened the door to the cell, he walked in.    
  
"Dylan?" Eric called as he walked into the middle of the room, looking all around in darkness, with him not being able to see much of anything.    
  
As Eric looked to his left, over where the bunk bed was, there he saw Dylan, sitting more on his side on the lower bunk, in the corner, huddled up with his knees to his chest, up against the wall.    
  
"Dylan," Eric said as he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bunk bed. "What are you still -"   
  
Eric stopped as he clearly took a look at Dylan. Dylan's nose was stained with blood, his right eye looked red, swollen and bruised, his hair was tousled all over his head, his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying for hours. Eric could see he was trembling all over as he just stared down at the bed in a traumatized gaze, while wincing in a low, light voice from the pain that he was in.    
  
"Dylan?!" Eric called out. "What the hell happened to you?!"    
  
Dylan didn't even respond, but just still remained where he was, almost motionless.    
  
"Dylan" Eric called out as he touched Dylan's knee, causing Dylan to gasp loudly with fear and crawl back away from him.    
  
Eric stared at him confused.    
  
"Dylan what's wrong?" Eric asked him before touching his arm, only to have Dylan gasp again in fear and crawl back away from him.    
  
"D-don't – don't!" Dylan shouted with a shaky, tearful voice.    
  
"Dylan," Eric said. "Dylan what happened -"    
  
"No, no, no NO!" Dylan shouted tearfully as he covered his head with his hands. "No! Please no!"    
  
Eric moved over closer to Dylan and took hold of his arms.    
  
"Ok, Dylan look -"   
  
"No! No don't touch me! No! No! No!" Dylan yelled before breaking into severe sobs.    
  
Shit, it had been clear what had happened to Dylan, Eric knew it. Or at least he thought he did.    
  
"Alright calm down! It's me Dylan alright?! It's just me, calm down." Eric said as he pulled Dylan into a hug, causing Dylan to break into louder, more uncontrollable sobs, after realizing Eric was sitting in front of him.    
  
"Dylan what happened?" Eric asked while still hugging him. "What did they do to you -"    
  
Dylan couldn't respond, mostly because all he was able to muster out was sobbing, loud, uncontrollable sobbing. As Eric felt Dylan's back, he felt nothing but hot warmth, meaning Dylan's body temperature had to have been beyond high at that moment, probably from the trauma that he had been subjected to. As Eric pulled away from him, Eric stood.    
  
"Come on," Eric began, "I'm taking you to a guard, so you can report what happened ok?"    
  
As Eric pulled Dylan up off the bunk bed, Dylan dropped down to the floor in weakness while yelling out in pain.    
  
"Dylan come on." Eric said as he knelt down and helped Dylan to his feet.    
  
While staring down at the floor, tears streaming, Dylan continued wincing in pain as he stood. As Eric took hold of his arm and led him towards the door, Dylan pulled away slightly and winced in pain.    
  
"Dylan come on, you have to report this." Eric said.    
  
"I – it hurts Eric." Dylan stammered out in a low, tearful voice.    
  
Eric stared at him sympathetically.    
  
"Ok, that's why we have to get you some help from the guards ok?" Eric replied. "Come on."    
  
As Eric once again took hold of Dylan's arm, Eric slowly led Dylan out of the cell, with Eric recognizing that there was some reason why he had to walk slowly with Dylan, but not knowing exactly what that reason was.    
  
As Eric walked with Dylan through the commons area, almost every inmate – including Charles had their eyes on him and Dylan. In the light of commons area, Dylan's face was more visible, it was more visible to see how severely red and bruised the left side of his face was. As Eric and Dylan walked, Dylan kept his eyes on the floor, still in somewhat of a traumatic daze, while tears continued streaming from his eyes.    
  
As Charles and a few other inmates that Charles was talking to burst into laughter, probably over some joke Charles had just told about Dylan's current situation, Guy ran over to Eric.    
  
"Whoa, is this your friend Dylan?" Guy asked.    
  
"Yeah, I have to get him to the guards quick, something happened to him." Eric replied, while walking past Guy.    
  
Guy walked alongside Eric.    
  
"What happened? He was raped?" Guy asked.    
  
Eric looked at Guy with upset attitude.    
  
"What?" Eric snapped. "Why the fuck would you say some shit like that?"    
  
"Because the back of his pants are stained with blood." Guy replied. "THAT'S why."    
  
Eric looked at Guy with surprise. What? Eric didn't even look at Dylan's clothes. As Eric pulled away from Dylan slightly and looked at the back of Dylan's orange pants. They were indeed stained with blood, covered with stained blood.    
  
"Oh my God." Eric said with shock. "Goddamn."    
  
"Man, get him to the guards quick." Guy said as he took hold of Dylan's arm, causing Dylan to wince in pain and yell out tearfully in fear and back away from Guy.    
  
"NO!" Dylan yelled out through tears. "No, don't -"   
  
Within seconds, Dylan stopped and broke into light sobs again, sobs of fear, sobs of trauma.    
  
"Whoa." Guy replied.    
  
"No, look let me take him." Eric told Guy. "He's obviously traumatized or some shit. So I'll take him, thanks though."    
  
Guy nodded as he backed away with a slight tilt of his head and an almost speechless look. As Eric took hold of Dylan's arm, Dylan slightly jumped.    
  
"Come on Dylan," Eric said as he continued leading Dylan away. "It's ok."  

* * *

  
  
As Eric led Dylan to a female guard, round faced woman with shoulder length, blond hair, blue eyes, her name was Norma, and she was writing away on a notebook when Eric tapped her on the shoulder.    
  
"Um excuse me." Eric said. "My friend here has been attacked. I found him in his cell room this morning. I think he needs medical attention."    
  
As Norma turned around and looked at Dylan, her eyes widened at his face, stained with blood and bruised.    
  
"Jesus ok." Norma said. "What's his number?"    
  
"What?" Eric asked.    
  
"His inmate number?" Norma asked.    
  
"I – I don't know." Eric replied. "His name is Dylan though."    
  
Norma began flipping through pages on a clipboard in front of her.    
  
"Dylan Klebold?" Norma asked. "Inmate number 352675811?"    
  
"Yeah," Eric replied. "I'm not sure of his inmate number though."    
  
"Ok you know what happened to him?" Norma asked.    
  
"Um, I think he was raped, and from his face and -"    
  
Eric stopped and looked at Dylan's bruised arms.    
  
"From what I see of his arms and of course his face, it looks like he was beat up." Eric continued.    
  
Norma dropped her pen and turned around to face Eric and Dylan.    
  
"Ok come on Klebold." Norma said before taking hold of Dylan's arm.    
  
At that moment, Dylan gasped and winced with pain before pulling away from her.    
  
"NO," Dylan said in a low, tearful voice.    
  
Eric walked over to Dylan.    
  
"Dylan she's going to take you to get some help now alright?" Eric said in a low voice.    
  
Dylan stared at Eric with tearful, fearful eyes.    
  
"Dylan ok?" Eric repeated.    
  
Dylan hesitantly and slowly nodded as tears streamed.    
  
"That's right, I'm going to take you to the doctor here ok? Come on." Norma said as he once again took hold of Dylan's arm.    
  
As Norma led Dylan away, Eric began to follow her, but then Norma stopped and turned to face him.    
  
"Thank you, you can return back to the commons area Harris." Norma said sternly.    
  
"Well," Eric began, "I thought I'd come with him -"    
  
"No, you will NOT be going with him," Norma said, "this isn't school, return to the commons area now, thank you."    
  
As Norma rolled her eyes and continued walking away with Dylan, Eric was fuming. He couldn't leave Dylan alone when he was in the state that he was in. Eric didn't want to. Dylan was his friend, his best friend. However as Eric turned around and looked up into a windowed room above, he saw one of the prison guards – a tall, built male who was pacing back and forth in front of the window while keeping his eyes dead on at him. Eric could even see the gun that sat in the guard's holster on his hip. So Eric knew he shouldn't try it, he shouldn't even try to rebel or there would probably be six gun shots in his back.    
  
With an upset sigh, Eric turned and walked back towards the commons area.  

* * *

  
  
  
**Theme Song: "Let It Die" ~ Foo Fighters**

  
  
It was close to two hours since Dylan's attack and as Dylan lied on a hospital bed, on his stomach, in a hospital gown, waiting for the doctor to come back in, a million thoughts were running through Dylan's mind, thoughts of regret, oh so much fucking regret, thoughts of wishing, wishing he had never been born, wishing he had died during NBK, wishing he had been sentenced to death instead of life with possible parole after forty-five years, forty-five long years. On his first night, he was attacked – beaten the shit out of and raped, how the hell was he going to deal with forty-five years when he couldn't even make it on night one?    
  
As Dylan thought of all of this, he broke into sobs, sobs that – once came – again, couldn't stop, wouldn't stop, and somewhere in the middle of his sobs came a thought, and after several minutes, he painfully pulled himself up off the hospital bed and painfully walked over to a desk drawer. While looking back every five seconds at the doctor's room that he was in, to make sure no one was coming, Dylan yanked open the drawer that was filled with numerous medications and began rummaging through it – frantically, like a wild man. He was searching for something, anything – and he found it. He found a bottle of oxycontin. As he picked it up, the doctor walked in – a middle eastern man who looked to be in his late fifties.    
  
"Dylan what are you doing?" The doctor said. "Put those down."    
  
Dylan looked up at the doctor with tearful eyes.    
  
"No," Dylan said in a tearful voice. "I want to die, so please – just let me have the pills -"    
  
"Dylan you know I can't do that -"    
  
"No please!" Dylan pleaded, his voice filling with more tears. "Look you can just say you didn't know I had snuck them out of here or something but please, please I can't – "    
  
"Guards!" The doctor yelled.    
  
Before Dylan could do or say anything else, three prison guards came rushing in the room.    
  
"He's got pills, trying to kill himself." The doctor said.    
  
"Klebold drop the pills." One of the prison guards said as he walked towards Dylan.    
  
"No!" Dylan yelled tearfully, his eyes now filling with tears. "Please I just want to die! I -"    
  
Before Dylan could finish, another prison guard rushed over and slammed Dylan down to the floor and began preceding to take the bottle of pills from his hands, which caused a struggle between Dylan and the guards.    
  
"No!" Dylan yelled through tears. "Let me have them! Please!"    
  
"Let it go Klebold or we're going to tase you!" The prison guard struggling with Dylan yelled.    
  
"No!" Dylan yelled tearfully. "I -"    
  
Dylan stopped and yelled in pain as the prison guard began tasing him repeatedly, sending electric volts throughout his body.  

* * *

  
  
**Theme Song: "Wilder Wein" ~ Rammstein  
**  
  
As Dylan was led down an isolated hallway, his wrists in cuffs with two, officers walking behind him, Dylan stared at the floor in a sad, empty daze. After walking for a few seconds, they stopped in front of a single closed door room. After one of the guards unlocked and opened the door to the room, the other guard removed the cuffs from Dylan.    
  
"Ok, walk in there Klebold." One of the prison guards said.    
  
After Dylan slowly walked in the dark room, he turned around and faced the guards.    
  
"Ok, take off your pants and shirt and hand them to me." One of the prison guards said.    
  
"I can't keep them on in here?" Dylan asked in a low voice. '   
  
"No you can not," the prison guard told him. "Not while in solitary confinement, so hand them over Klebold."    
  
After Dylan removed his pants and shirt, with only his underwear on, he handed his clothes to one of the guards.    
  
"How long do I have to stay in here?" Dylan asked.     
  
"Thirty days." One of the prison guards said before slamming the door to the room shut in Dylan's face.    
  
Dylan looked all around the dark room he was in and saw it was empty, no bed, no desk, no anything. The only light in the room was from a tiny, wall window that illuminated the room dimly with the light from the outside. With slowness, Dylan walked over to a corner in the room and sat down on the floor. He kept his eyes fixated on the floor in the same sad, hopeless gaze he had when he was being led to the room by the guards. It wasn't long until Dylan broke into sobs again. However this time, these were sobs of emptiness, sobs of sadness. He felt as if he were dying inside, only slowly though, slowly and painfully. Dylan had no idea how he was going to cope, not another day, not in prison. His first night in prison was filled with hell, so how would Dylan make it through the days, weeks, mornings, nights and years to come? Dylan had no idea.   
  
In fact, neither Dylan nor Eric had any idea what was in store for them – the real life horrors that was in store for them, in the days, weeks, months and years to come at ADX Florence Penitentiary.    
  
  
  
  
  
**END OF CHAPTER II**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III.**    
 

  
   
**Theme Song: "Dead & Gone" ~ T.I. / Justin Timberlake**   
   
   
As Eric walked back into the commons area, he was still fuming with anger, with rage, not only over not being allowed to go where Dylan was but because of what happened to Dylan period. I mean sure, he and Dylan had committed murder – no, correct that, murders but that didn't warrant them to be beaten and raped like animals in prison. As Eric walked over to the table where Guy was, Eric was mentally wondering who Dylan's cellmate was, because if he knew, he would gut the shit out of them. That's how angry Eric was. As Eric sat down at a table across from Guy – who was talking to a black and white, male inmate, the black, male inmate rolled his eyes at Eric and walked away.  

"Hey, how's Dylan?" Guy asked.  

Eric sighed with a shake of his head.  

"He's – fucked up." Eric said. "I wanted to go back with him to the doctor but they wouldn't let me -"  

"Yeah, they aren't having that type of shit." Guy replied.  

"Yeah, so he's just – I don't know if he'll be the same after what happened." Eric said.  

"Damn," Guy said, "I can't believe they out him with Snake's crazy ass in the first damn place man." Guy said wirh a shake of his head.  

"Snake? Who the hell is that?"  

"His roommate," Guy replied.  

"HIs roommate is some guy named Snake?" Eric asked.  

"Yeah, see him over there?" Guy pointed to Charles, who was talking to some white, Aryan Nation, male inmates across the room. It was obvious they were Aryan Nation guys because either they had the swastika tattoo on their arms or their necks.  

As Eric stared at Charles, Eric couldn't believe how big and tall he was. It was a wonder to Eric that the fucker didn't swallow Dylan up whole. No, Eric couldn't take on a guy that big, a guy that tall. But goddamn he wish he could, for Dylan's sake he wish he could.  

"Goddamn, he looks like a fucking monster." Eric said.  

"He is." Guy replied. "He's also a fucking racist – kind of like you were at your damn school."  

Eric shot his eyes over at Guy with attitude.  

"I'm not a fucking racist." Eric snapped.  

"You're not?" Guy asked. "That's not what the news said. They talked about your journals and shit, how you shot that black kid, calling blacks niggers and shit. You and your friend. Man, that shit wasn't cool. A lot of us in here saw that shit on the news."  

Eric stared down at the table and sighed.  

"I'm sort of a fucking hypocrite." Eric said.  

"So that's your answer?" Guy replied. "That you're a fucking hypocrite man?"  

Eric sighed and bit down briefly on his lower lip in slight frustration.  

"No," Eric said, "I mean – look, I'm no fucking racist, but at the same time, when I got to Colorado, this fucking state turned me into one. Hell Colorado turned me into a semi-racist, it turned me into an angry person, a depressed person, it turned me into a fucking monster."  

"Where were you from before Colorado?" Guy asked.  

"New York," Eric replied. "where the real Eric Harris was -"  

"The real Eric Harris?" Guy asked.  

"The real me, the old me." Eric replied. "New York was where I was happy, where I had friends no matter what race they were, where everything was different, but then my mother and my – fucking military crazy dad brought me here, to this fucking hell hole and it turned me into everything I never was before and during my time here, I – kept vacillating back and forth, in between who I once was and who Colorado was turning me into. So you see what I mean when I say I'm sort of a fucking hypocrite?"  

Guy nodded.  

"Yeah, I do. Colorado brought out the worse in you." Guy said.  

"Yeah." Eric replied. "Oh and that black kid you mentioned at Columbine? He was a total fucking prick. It was him and his fucking – jock friends who doused Dylan and I with bloody tampons one day while at school while calling us pussies and shit."  

"Damn!" Guy said. "Nah man you lying!"  

"No I'm not. Dylan and I went through some terrible shit at that fucking school with bullying and shit." Eric said. "In fact, him and Evan Todd were the two we meant to kill. Unfortunately Evan's fat ass survived what went down, fucking bitch, but yeah, just because Isaiah was black doesn't mean he was nice or good. He was an ass to Dylan and I – him, Evan Todd - just to name a few. 

"Damn man, well then you schooled me." Guy said. "You're not a racist."  

"No," Eric replied. "I'm just – fucked up in the mind in the most tragic way, By the way, I meant to ask you, how long have you been in here already?"  

"Twelve years." Guy said. "It feels more like twenty though."  

Eric nodded.  

"So you're gonna eat?" Guy asked.  

Eric shook his head.  

"Surprisingly enough no," Eric said. "After going through what I did with Dylan this morning, I don't have an appetite for breakfast, I'll eat for lunch."  

"Alright come on then." Guy said. "let's out to the recreation area."  

Eric shrugged and nodded as he and Guy stood up and they followed a few other, male inmates towards a door that lead to the outside recreational area.  

* * *

 

 

**Theme Song: "This Is** **The** **New Shit" ~ Marilyn Manson**   

 

As Guy and Eric walked out into the spacious, recreational area, Eric saw there was a basketball hoop a few feet away, in one corner there were two, weight lifting machines and there were numerous benches where numerous male inmates were sitting – drinking, playing cards, talking and etc. As soon as Guy and Eric stepped foot into the recreational area, all eyes looked at Eric, some with curiosity, some with anger and strong disdain.  

"Alright, I'm going to introduce you to some friends of mine in here." Guy said as he walked over to a table where a group of black and white, male inmates were.  

"Alright." Eric replied.  

As Eric and Guy were walking, a group of built, Mexican, male inmates walked past Eric, with one of the Mexican inmates – Antonio purposely bumping into Eric, almost pushing him to the side. As Eric was pushed out of the way by Antonio, Eric stopped and looked back at Antonio and the other, Mexican inmates with him, scoffed and shook his head as he saw Antonio and the Mexican inmates laughing.  

"Asshole." Eric said in a low voice.  

As Eric continued walking behind Guy, in an instant, he was pushed hard from behind. As Eric spun around and looked behind him, he saw Antonio and the other Mexican inmates with him standing a few feet away.  

"What the fuck you call me bitch?" Antonio said in a thick, Mexican accent.  

Eric looked away from Antonio with an annoyed frown and sighed. At this moment, he thought he could back down and say he didn't say anything, but that wasn't Eric's style. That wasn't REB's style either. Eric looked back at Antonio, staring him up and down with attitude.  

"I said you're an asshole." Eric said strongly, which caused Guy and the other, black inmates with him to snicker and laugh.  

Antonio then looked away and smirked with a nod of his head before quickly lunging forward and socking Eric hard across the jaw, knocking him down to the ground, and with that a fight began as Antonio began throwing punches at Eric and with Eric exchanging a few blows to him as well. However, Eric began to lose the fight as the other, Mexican inmates with Antonio also began tossing blows to Eric's face, chest and body, as well as kicking and stomping him repeatedly.  

As Guy and the other, black inmates with him watched the fight – along with other inmates who had gathered around and had begun cheering on the fight, Guy and the other, black inmates knew not to get involved with Eric's fight – specifically because despite Eric and Guy being new friends, Eric hadn't yet became apart of Guy's clique of friends within the prison, and Guy and his clique of friends within the prison only helped those within their clique.  

As Eric continued to fight back against Antonio and the other, Mexican inmates – blood spewed everywhere – only Eric's blood. However it was Antonio's hard, strong blow to Eric's upper face that finally knocked Eric unconscious – and it happened seconds before two shots fired from the guard's tower and an alarm blared off throughout the recreational area, sending all the inmates –including Antonio and the Mexican inmates with him down to the ground, with them knowing the routine.  

As several, armed prison guards came rushing out into the recreational area, Eric lied on the ground, bloody and unconscious.  

 

* * *

 

**Theme Song: "The Trial" ~ The Fugitive Soundtrack**   

 

* * *

 

~  _Dream Sequence ~_  

 _Ni_ _ne_ _year old_ _Eric ran around the baseball field in Plattsburgh, New York as Wayne and Kathy Harris – his parents, and his older brother, Kevin – as well as others in the stands at the game cheered Eric on._

 _As Eric slid into the_ _home base_ _, making a score and winning the game_ _, the cheers and applause from those in the stands grew louder and as Eric stood to his feet, several of his teammates ran over to him and hugged him and_ _congratulated_ _him. Eric laughed and hugged them back, all that could be heard in that moment were cheers, laughing and loud talking of joy and happiness._  

 _At that moment, Eric shoot his head up to the sky, at a huge, gaping hole of a white light in the sky. The light grew brighter and brighter and brighter until -_  

 _~ End dream sequence ~_  

* * *

As Eric shot open his eyes with a loud gasp, he felt nothing but pain, intense, reeling, physical pain. As he lifted his head up a bit and looked all around at where he was, he came to realization. He was in prison, in the doctor's exam room in prison. As he dropped his head back down onto the pillow behind him, on the hospital bed he was lying in, he felt enormous pain shooting throughout his head. As he held the right side of his head with his hand, he winced in pain. Eric's left eye was swollen beyond measure and black, purple and red. HIs lower left jaw was also bruised and swollen. He had a big, square bandage on the top left side of his head.  

As he felt a sharp pain shoot through his back, he slightly yelled out in pain, at this moment, Doctor James walked in, the same doctor who treated Dylan.  

"Eric, you're up, good." Doctor James said. "How are you feeling?"  

"Like I got run over by a damn train." Eric said in a rough, slightly painful voice.  

"Ah, the pain meds wore off then." Doctor James said as he walked over to Eric's bed. "I'll give you more."  

"How'd I get here?" Eric asked.  

"You were brought here by one of the guards," Doctor James said, "after they found you in the recreational area unconscious."  

"Shit," Eric said as he dropped his head back onto the pillow.  

"What happened out there?" Doctor James asked.  

"Some Spanish or – Mexican asshole and his fucking friends jumped me out there." Eric said.  

Doctor James nodded as he injected a needle into Eric's arm, making Eric flinch a little.  

"Well let me give you some advice Eric." Doctor James said. "I read your file, you're going to be here for – at the least, forty-five years, if the parole board is nice to you. While you're here, get someone to teach you how to defend yourself and – it wouldn't hurt to start lifting some weights."  

Eric stared at Doctor James with attitude.  

"Yeah and why's that?" Eric replied almost with an attitude.  

"Because the short, skinny looking guys like you are always the first ones they prey in here." Doctor James replied. "Now, those pain meds should keep the pain away for a couple of hours and so you can get dressed and I'll have a guard come back in and escort you back to your cell."  

As Doctor James walked out, Eric lied back, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what the doctor had said. Thinking Doctor James may have been right.  

* * *

 

 

**Theme Song: "Soul Survivor" ~ Akon & Young ** **Jeezy**  

  
   
As Eric was led by a guard, back to his cell, he walked in seeing Guy lying on his top bunk, reading. The guard who led Eric back to his room, slammed the cell door hard, almost making Eric jump a bit. The slamming of the cell door was a sound that Eric would have to hear for the next forty-five years. As Eric walked to his lower bunk, sat down on it, held his head in his hands and sighed, Guy jumped down off the top bunk and sat down beside him.  

"You alright?" Guy asked.  

"Yes and no." Eric replied in a low voice, without taking his head from his hands.  

"Man, we would've came in and helped you," Guy said, "but you ain't apart of our clique, so we couldn't."  

"So what? Fuck the clique, I thought we were friends." Eric replied.  

"We are," Guy said, "but my little ass couldn't take all them guys by my damn self, I would've needed my boys, but they wouldn't come in to help me help my friend, if the friend isn't apart of the clique we all in. You get me?"  

Eric nodded with a sigh as he took his head from his hands.  

"Yeah, I get it." Eric replied. "Let me get killed out there instead of helping because I'm not apart of the big, black and white boys club."  

As Eric lied down on the bed with his back turned to Guy,  Guy laughed with a shake of his head.  

"Well I guess with you acting like that, you don't wanna hear the good news then huh?" Guy said.  

Eric sat up and looked at Guy with curiosity.  

"What good news?" Eric asked.  

"My boys liked how you handled yourself out there with the Loco Cholos."  

"The Loco Cholos?" Eric asked. "What? Is that the name of the guys who I was fighting with out there?"  

"Yeah, they're a Mexican drug gang." Guy said. "Anyway, so they liked how you handled yourself out there with them and they want you to join in with our clique."  

"What are the perks of joining?" Eric asked.  

"Well for starters, when shit like what happened with you out there happens, we would have your back." Guy said. "We protect our own and we do for our own."  

"And what do I have to do in return?" Eric asked. "Because I've heard stories and shit like that and I'm not fucking anyone in here."  

Guy laughed.  

"No we don't do shit like that." Guy replied before laughing again. "All of us either got women or wives, so nah we don't do shit like that in our clique, other cliques in here do but we don't. No, we just ask that if there's something we need you to do in here for us, you do it – whether it be hiding any kind of contraband or taking care of another asshole who's a problem for us, you do it."  

Eric scoffed and briefly smirked.  

"And what if I get caught by one of the guards doing some bad shit for you guys?" Eric asked.  

Guy shrugged with a slight shake of his head.  

"You won't," Guy said, "we've been doing shit like this for years and haven't gotten caught yet."  

"Will you teach me how to fight and shit?" Eric asked, causing guy to laugh.  

"Yeah cause you could use some tips for real with the way you got your ass kicked out there." Guy said before sharing a laugh with Eric.  

Eric nodded.  

"Alright, I accept the invitation then." Eric said.  

"Good, you should, cause with the way you look now, it's clear you sure as hell can't take another ass whooping from anyone else up in here." Guy said with a laugh that was once again shared by Eric.  

* * *

 

  
**Theme Song: "Ocean** **Of** **Memories" ~ Titanic**   

 

 

* * *

   
_~ Dream Sequence ~_  

 _After flying through a beautiful,_ _kaleidoscope_ _tunnel of colorful lights, Dylan drops down into a beautiful green, grass_ _field filled with numerous rows of beautiful flowers, from roses to marigolds to d_ _ahlias_ _to_ _i_ _rises_ _. The sky above was bright blue and sparkling, almost like diamonds. All of the trees were full, tall with a beautiful variety of colored leaves. The air smelled like sweet cinnamon. As Dylan stood up and looked all around where he was, he stared in awe. Was he in some sort of paradise? Some sort of heaven? He didn't know but as he stooped down and smelled a Dahlia flower, he smiled, the flower gave off a sweet lavender scent._  

 _As he stood and walked around, he knew he had never seen an atmosphere more beautiful and_ _somehow_ _he knew it was the atmosphere he had been searching for all his life, it was – home. As he walked through the field, he stopped a few feet away from a huge, beautiful, brown shed. He heard singing from the inside of the singing –_ _angelic singing that sounded like it was coming from numerous voices_ _. The closer he got to the shed, the more beautiful the singing sounded._  

 _As he walked to the shed and went inside, he stopped in his tracks as he saw Rachel, Cassie, Kelly, Daniel, John and Lauren sitting in chairs, in a circle, dressed in bright, pretty, flowery colors_ _– the victims of the_ _Co_ _lumbine_ _massacre_ _. Dylan stared with fear, fear mixed in with confusion._  

 _As the six victims stopped singing all together at once, they looked at Dylan with serious expressions. Dylan stood there, speechless, unaware of what to say. At that moment, Cassie smiled at him, stood up and walked over to him. Dylan saw that as she was walking to him, she had a gold, glittery glow all around her._  

 _As Cassie stopped a few inches in front of him, her smile slowly faded and her expression turned into one of sadness. As Dylan stared at her, he didn't know how he knew, but he knew what she was doing, what she was saying to him, asking him. At that moment, Dylan looked down and frowned with guilt before sighing._  

 _"I'm sorry." Dylan said i_ _n_ _a low, slightly breaking voice._  

 _Cassie then slowly smiled before pulling him into a hug._  

 _"We forgive you." Cassie said in a low whisper._  

 _Dylan pulled away from her with a shocked stare._  

 _"How?" Dylan asked. "After what Eric and I did to you all."_  

 _"To forgive is an act of compassion._ _"_ _Cassie said in a low voice._  

 _"It's not done because people deserve it,_ _" L_ _a_ _u_ _r_ _e_ _n_   _s_ _a_ _i_ _d_   _a_ _s_   _s_ _h_ _e_ _s_ _t_ _o_ _od_   _u_ _p_   _a_ _n_ _d_   _w_ _a_ _l_ _k_ _e_ _d_   _o_ _v_ _e_ _r_ _t_ _o_ _w_ _he_ _r_ _e_ _R_ _a_ _c_ _h_ _e_ _l_   _a_ _n_ _d_ _D_ _y_ _l_ _a_ _n_   _w_ _e_ _r_ _e_ _._ _"_ _I_ _t's_ _done because people need it."_  

 _As Dylan stared at them both, tears clouded his eyes. Before Dylan could say anything else, Lauren hugged him, and as Dylan hugged her back, he felt it, he felt the releasing of all the anger, all the hatred and all the negative feelings that he had during NBK. He felt it all disappear and then -_  

 

 _~ End Dream Sequence ~_   

* * *

 

 

**Theme Song: "Something I Can Never Have" ~ Nine Inch Nails {Natural Born Killers Soundtrack}**

 

**~ Day twenty ~**

As Dylan sat up on the floor of the prison room he was in with a loud gasp, he realized his vision of paradise was over, and he was back in the hell hole that he had created for himself again. He was back in prison, in solitary confinement. As he sat back up against the wall behind him, he sighed while staring up at the dirty, brown, pain chipping ceiling above him. How many more days did he have to be in this shithole, he thought to himself. Ten more days? Fifteen? Twenty?  

As Dylan sat there, in that room, in the dim darkness, and as Eric lied on his bottom bunk on in his cell, numerous thoughts ran through both of their minds.  

In Dylan's mind, there were thoughts of how he could change everything about himself from that moment onward.  

In Eric's mind, there were thoughts of how he felt like a bad ass, now that he had a clique, a new chain of people behind him, people who would protect him for all of his forty-five years in prison.  

However what both Eric and Dylan weren't thinking about was how much tougher things would get for them from their current time onward, how prison was going to change them, quickly make them grow up from boys to men – in the worse way.  

What Eric and Dylan weren't thinking about was how in the next following weeks and months, Eric would experience situations that would break him down to the core – mentally and emotionally. 

Dylan would experience situations that would cause him to seek out suicide in more intensifying ways. Both of them would experience situations that would shatter them from the inside out, situations that neither of them were ready for.   

 

 **~ End** **Of** **Chapter III ~**  


	4. Chapter 4

 

**~ Chapter IV ~**

  
  
It was a rainy Wednesday at ADX Florence Penitentiary, as Guy, Eric and numerous, other inmates surrounded the common areas of the prison - watching television, playing cards, talking, eating with each other. Eric was engrossed in a conversation with Guy and several, other inmates while sitting at a table. 

"So man I swear," Guy said, "the first thing I'm doing once I get out of here is I'm getting laid like shit." Guy said with a laugh from Eric and the other inmates. 

"Assuming you can find someone who wants to fuck your ugly ass." Another inmate joked to Guy, which made Guy and the other inmates laugh. 

"What about you Harris?" One of the inmates asked Eric. "What you gonna do when you roll up out of here?" 

"I want to get as far away from Colorado as possible." Eric said seriously while staring down at the counter. 

At that moment, one of the guards walked into the commons area and walked over to Eric. 

"Harris let's go, you have a visitor." The guard said. 

"Who?" Eric asked. 

"Some lady named Sue Klebald or something like that." The guard said. 

Eric nodded as he stood up from the table. 

"Her name's Sue Klebold." Eric said with a roll of his eyes at the guard, before walking away towards the door exiting the commons area of the prison. 

 

**Theme Song: "Three Libras" ~ A Perfect Circle**

 

Eric walked into the meeting room area of the prison and saw Sue Klebold sitting there at a table, her, gray hair falling into her brown eyes, her turquoise earrings dropping down from her ears. In all her beauty, she still had a face that was lined with stress, emotional and mental stress.

"Mrs. Sue -" Eric said. 

"Sue," Sue interrupted. 

"Sue," Eric said, "did you mean to ask for Dylan? If so, I don't think he's able to see anyone. The guards told me he was in solitary -" 

"Confinement I know." Sue said in a slightly shaky, emotional voice. "He tried to kill himself after he was raped. The guards told me all about it." 

"Well I didn't do that to him or plan it or anything, if that's why you asked to see me." Eric said.  

"What?" Sue asked with a frown and a slight shake of her head. "No, no why would you think I would think you hurt him?" 

Eric sighed as he took a seat at the table. 

"I'm always the blame for everything." Eric replied in a down tone. "At least according to Dave Cullen." 

Sue nodded. 

"I came to see Dylan but then I found out he was in solitary confinement, so I decided to see you, to see how you were." 

Eric stared at her with an eyebrow raised. 

"Do you really care? Or did you just not want to waste the trip by leaving without seeing someone?" 

Sue stared at him, slightly offended. 

"I do care." Sue said. "I care especially after Wayne and Kathy said they have no desire to want to come here and see you here because in their eyes - Wayne's specifically, you're dead to them now." 

Eric shot his eyes up at Sue, stunned. 

"They said that?" Eric asked. 

Sue nodded. 

"Yeah," she replied. "So I thought if I couldn't see Dylan, I'd visit you, since it's clear you won't be getting any visits from your parents while here." 

Eric looked down and tucked his lower lip into his mouth, something he did during the Hitmen For Hire footage, something he did when he was in an emotional state. He tried his best to not let his tears seep into his eyes at the moment, but it was hard. It was damn hard hearing that his own parents considered him dead to them. As tears eventually clouded his eyes, Eric jumped up from the chair. 

"I have to go, bye Sue." Eric said roughly and abruptly before turning and walking away. 

"Eric wait." Sue said as she stood up from the table. 

As Eric stopped with his back still turned to her, Sue walked over to him and stepped in front of him. She saw tears streaming from his eyes and in that moment, she pulled him into a warm hug, a hug that took Eric aback but one that he needed at that moment. As she held onto him in their hug, he hugged her back and was so close to breaking down at that moment, breaking down into emotions of hurt, but he couldn't, not because he didn't want to but because he was afraid that he broke down at that moment, if he broke into sobs then, it wouldn't be him breaking down over just his parents' considering him dead in their eyes, but it would be him breaking down over all of the hurt that he's faced since ever coming to Colorado - and if he broke down over all of that, it would be massive and it would be never-ending. He was afraid once he broke down, he might not be able to emotionally recover from it. 

So as he pushed Sue away, he looked away from her, trying mentally as hard as he could to hold it together. 

"Thanks um - I'll tell Dylan you stopped by when he comes out of solitary confinement next Monday." Eric said before quickly walking around her and walking away.

* * *

 

 **~ Two Days Later ~**  

 

Bruised and a bit bloody, Eric limped back to his cell and was silently relieved when he saw it was empty inside. As he lied down on his bed, on his side, he felt tears sting his eyes. He felt as if his insides had been ripped out from him with brutal force. As tears clouded his eyes, he closed his eyes and tried to block out the horror he had just endured, but he couldn't. As he closed his eyes, he saw the horror again - in full color and form:

 

**~ Flashback ~**

 

_Eric was at the laundry room table, folding laundry for the prison. It was a job he took to make money for himself while in prison, however the pay was shit. Fifteen cents an hour was indeed shit, but it gave him something to do, other than watching the shit box called a television in the commons area of the prison or talking to Guy, who a lot of times Eric grew tired of in just his short time of being there. As he folded one pile of laundry, in walked in two, tall, built, white, Aryan Nation, male inmates. As they walked in and stood several feet behind him, Eric paid them no mind, no attention at all, a decision Eric would late come to regret. After finishing his work of laundry, Eric turned to walk out but Foster, a tall, built, long, black haired, Aryan Nation inmate stepped in front of him. Eric stared at Foster with an eyebrow raised before looking away and smirking briefly._

_"Excuse me." Eric said before trying to move around him but being blocked by Foster still._

_"Hold on there kid." Foster said in a sinister voice. "We hear you're the new guy in here, is that right?"_

_Eric sighed and nodded._

_"Yeah," Eric replied. "I'm the new guy, fun to be here. Excuse me."_

_Eric tried once again to move around Foster but this time, not only foster blocked Eric from leaving but the other Aryan Nation, male inmate did as well. Eric sighed and rolled his eyes._

_"Well then - new guy," Foster said while staring dead on at Eric. "I've had my eye on you for a while now. So, allow me - us, to welcome you to ADX."_

_Before Eric could say or do anything else, Foster punched Eric hard across the jaw, knocking him down to the floor. As Eric tried to get up, the other, Aryan Nation, male inmate with Foster pushed Eric back down to the floor and held him down to the floor with force._

_"Get off me!" Eric yelled as he struggled to get up. "Get off me goddamn it!"_

_"Good, hold him down while I give him a proper welcome." Foster said with a laugh as he began to drop to his knees._

_At that moment, Eric bit down hard on the arm of the inmate holding him. As the inmate Eric bit into yelled out in pain and let go of Eric, Eric quickly crawled away from the three inmates towards the exit door. As Eric got to his feet, Foster grabbed Eric and pulled him into a tight hold before tackling him down to the floor._

_"No!" Eric yelled in anger while struggling to get free from Foster. "GET OFF ME GODDAMN IT!"_

_As Foster held him in the tight hold, the other, Aryan, male inmate with Foster rushed over and dragged Eric to the laundry table before tying Eric's hands up to the leg of the laundry table with one of the bed sheets. Meanwhile, Foster managed to pull down he and Eric's pants and undergarments - and at that moment, Eric knew what was coming and he couldn't let it happen. He didn't want it to happen, so Eric began to fight more but failing at being able to escape anymore._

_"NO! No goddamn it!" Eric yelled as he continued struggling to get free. "No get OFF ME!"_

_"No chance, I'm going to fucking enjoy this new guy." Foster said with a laugh._

_At that moment, Eric spit in his face, which caused Foster to go into a fit of anger._

_"You fucking bastard!" Foster yelled in rage._

_With quickness, Foster tossed multiple throws into Eric's face, causing Eric's nose to bleed and his mouth to fill with blood. After delivering close to six blows to Eric's face, Foster began to rape Eric with brutal force, which made Eric struggle and fight even more._

_"No!" Eric yelled. "No get off!"_

_Despite Eric's yelling and fighting, Foster continued violating Eric and in Eric's mind, the pain felt like he was being lit on fire from the inside. The pain was so unbearable that after several seconds, he broke into angry, sobs and began to fight even more than he had during the ordeal but Eric was finding even more pain from his fighting, specifically because he had a two hundred and ninety five pound, built man lying on top of him._

_"Goddamn it get off me!" Eric yelled through tears._

_The more Eric yelled, the harder and more violent Foster became on top of him._

_After several minutes, Foster roughly slammed Eric over onto his back and began raping him from the back, which caused Eric even more hurt, hurt from the rape, hurt from his bloody, bruised face and hurt from his wrists which were tightly tied and twisted around to the laundry table._

_As Foster continued raping Eric, Eric yelled out in loud, painful sobs._

_"Help!" Eric yelled, hoping some guard some other inmate, some other - someone would come help him. "Help me! Someone fucking please!"_

_As Foster covered Eric's mouth to keep him from yelling, Eric bit down hard onto one of Foster's fingers, causing Foster to yell out in pain._

_"You fucker!" Foster yelled in rage._

_In retaliation, Foster began to assault Eric even rougher, causing Eric to bleed more than he had just moments before and also causing Eric to yell in severe, loud sobs._

 

**~ End Flashback ~**

 

As Eric played back the horror in his mind, he buried his face into pillow and broke into severe sobs.

 

* * *

 

 

**~ Three Days Later ~**

 

As Dylan lied on the floor of solitary confinement asleep, the door to the room opened with a loud squeak, causing Dylan to awaken. As Dylan sat up on the floor, he saw a male, prison guard standing in the doorway with clothes in his hand. 

"Klebold, let's go, time to leave." The prison guard said. 

As Dylan got up and walked over to the prison guard, the prison guard threw Dylan over his prison shirt and pants. After Dylan put the prison pants and shirt on, the guard grabbed Dylan's arms to lock them in handcuffs but Dylan backed away. 

"Do I really need those on?" Dylan asked in a low voice. 

"Yeah you do." The prison guard replied. "It's for my safety." 

"I'm not going to try anything." Dylan continued in his low voice. "I swear." 

The prison guard stared at Dylan, trying to decipher him. 

"Alright," the prison guard replied. "Just so you know though, you try anything, I won't hesitate to take you down to the floor and beat the living shit out you, you got me? Cause I'm not dying because you want to play hard up in here - we clear?" 

Dylan nodded while staring at the guard with empty eyes. 

"Yeah." Dylan said. 

"Good, walk, let's go." The prison guard said. 

As Dylan walked out of the room, he waited behind the prison guard as the prison guard closed and locked the door to the room back. The prison guard then grabbed Dylan's arm and slightly pushed Dylan in front of him to walk. Despite it being thirty days that had passed, Dylan was still sore from his sexual assault, sore to the point of where walking hurt a bit. 

As they walked to the door that led to the commons area of the prison, the prison guard stepped in front of Dylan. 

"I'll ask the warden if they can move Charlie out of your cell." The prison guard said. 

Dylan sighed with a look of relief. 

"Thank you." Dylan asked. 

"Thanks for not trying anything and for not making me beat you down to the floor." The prison guard with a smile as Dylan laughed lightly. 

As the prison guard opened the door that led to the commons area, Dylan walked in and saw the commons area already filled with numerous inmates and immediately Dylan's eyes searched the room for Eric and he saw Eric sitting with Guy and a few, other inmates at a corner table. 

"Hey Eric," Dylan said after walking over to Eric, Guy and the other inmates. 

As Eric saw Dylan, Eric stood up and hugged Dylan. 

"Dylan, hey how are you holding up?" Eric asked. 

Dylan nodded with a brief, contrived smile as Eric released him from the hug. 

"I'm - ok." Dylan said in a low voice. 

"Man you had us worried." Guy said as he stood up next to Eric. 

Dylan stared at Guy, confused. 

"Oh you two haven't met." Eric said. "Dylan, this is my cellmate and - friend, Guy." 

"Hi." Dylan said cautiously. 

"Hey man," Guy replied. "Look, I just want to say, I'm sorry about what happened to you. Charlie is a monster here man, everybody hates him but everybody's afraid of him so -"

"Yeah, I don't - I don't want to even talk about it." Dylan said in a low, dismissive tone before walking away.

As Guy stared almost speechless by Dylan's behavior, Eric sighed and frowned briefly. 

"Um I'll be back alright?" Eric told Guy before walking away before Guy could respond. 

As Dylan walked to a corner table and sat down, Eric walked over to the table and sat down across from him. 

"Dylan, are you sure you're alright?" Eric asked. 

Dylan stared down at the table before tears clouded his eyes, he shook his head. 

"No." Dylan replied tearfully. 

Before Eric could say anything else, Dylan broke down into light sobs, something that Eric didn't know how to handle. Eric wasn't good with handling emotions of crying and sadness, especially when it came from other people. 

Eric grabbed hold of Dylan's hand and held it. 

"Dylan come on, it's alright." Eric said. "You're not here alone. I'm here with you." 

As Dylan wiped his tears away, he shook his head. 

"You have no idea what I'm going through Eric." Dylan said through tears. "All of this is like one big fucking fun game for you or something." 

As Dylan got up and walked away, Eric stared at him with anger before getting up and following Dylan to the outside recreational area. 

"Dylan wait!" Eric yelled out as he followed Dylan out to the recreational area. 

 

**Theme song: "Let It Die" ~ The Foo Fighters**

 

As Eric caught up to Dylan, he stepped in front of him, stopping him from walking any further. 

"What the hell did you mean by that Dylan?" Eric snapped. 

"You know what I meant Eric." Dylan replied. "That whole fake act you put on during the sentencing phase of the trial, the way you acted during the entire trial, the way you act even here and now, like this is just some fucking - nothing that we're in and it's NOT! We're in PRISON Eric! We're here for the next forty-five years if not more and it's like it doesn't even phase you! it's like it's not even getting to you! You act like we're still at Columbine or something! So no, you don't know what I'm going through here." 

Dylan walks around him as Eric stares onward with anger. 

"You're a fucking asshole you know that?" Eric snapped. 

"Oh I'M an asshole Eric?!" Dylan snapped as he turned to face Eric. "Why?! Because I'm telling you the truth! What are you going to do me like you did Brooks now! Huh?! Oops you can't! Because you're here! Like I said, you DON'T know what I'm going through -" 

"I do too Dylan!" Eric snapped. 

"Really?!" Dylan retorted back. "How?! Let's be real Eric, you've never had any remorse for the ones we killed at Columbine since the shooting, you still don't! Being in here doesn't even phase you or affect you! Cullen said you were a fucking psychopath and maybe he was right! Maybe you are one -"

"Shut up Dylan." Eric warned, feeling himself getting angry. 

"No Eric!" Dylan continued. "Maybe you are! As a matter of fact, every since I've known you - with the exception of the January Incident, I have not seen you not once get emotional or show some type of emotion over ANYTHING, and now you're here, you still haven't shown emotion -"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I DON'T HAVE ANY DYLAN!" Eric shouted, his voice slowly starting to fill with emotion. "GODDAMN DO YOU THINK I ENJOY BEING HERE?! HUH?! I have fucking parents who consider me DEAD to them Dylan! DEAD! They won't even come see me here in prison! The news, the goddamn press, the media paints YOU out to be the goddamn angel but me out to be the goddamn devil from fucking hell! Everyone is sympathetic over you but what the fuck about me huh?! So even after Columbine, I'm still looked at as the goddamn loser, the goddamn monster! The fucking reject! I'm still fucking treated with goddamn disrespect and like I'm not fucking SHIT! Not you but ME Dylan!"

Dylan stared at Eric with sympathy. 

"Eric -" 

"No!" Eric shouted with emotion. "You wanted to hear this so fucking hear it Dylan! I have to spend the next forty-five years in here, maybe longer and you think this is fucking fun for me?! My fucking life is over! When you get out of here, at least you can go back to Sue and Tom and Byron, who the FUCK can I go back to Dylan?! So my life is fucking over! Not that I had one to begin with since the January incident! Remember that night in January Dylan?! What I went through?! What I -" 

Eric stopped and looked away from Dylan as tears clouded his eyes and his lower lip began trembling. 

"Eric," Dylan began, "I -" 

"No!" Eric snapped tearfully. "You wanted to fucking hear this right?! You wanted to hear how just a fucking short while back, I was fucking beaten to a fucking pulp by several goddamn inmates out here! Or how about this, how about hearing how just THREE days ago I was fucking RAPED by two inmates in the goddamn laundry room!"

Dylan's eyes shot up instantly at Eric with shock. 

"What?" Dylan asked as Eric looked away and broke into light tears. 

"Eric," Dylan said as he walked over to him. "I -"

"NO!" Eric shouted through tears. "You think I don't have goddamn regret Dylan?! That - that the fucking faces of Rachel and Cassie and Dave doesn't fucking haunt me every night?! Because it DOES Dylan! It does and I go to sleep every goddamn night wishing I could just take back taking their lives and that I had just graduated and been done with it but I CAN'T! I can't go back and take it back! I can't take back fucking up thirteen people's lives no matter how sorry I am! I can't take back fucking up your life! I can't and so ALL of that is the fucking shit I have to live with EVERY day in here and I don't even know if I can fucking do it! I thought I could but I don't -" 

Eric stopped as he dropped down onto a seat of a bench and broke into more sobs. As Dylan stared at him with guilt mixed in with sympathy, he walked over, sat down next to Eric and hugged him close. 

"I'm sorry Eric." Dylan said in a low voice as Eric sobbed more. 

"It's not just you Dylan, I don't know how we're going to make it in here either." Eric said through sobs. 

Dylan mentally didn't know how either. How would they make it through the next coming days, weeks and months locked away in prison, locked away from the outside world? How would they cope? 

 

**~ End Of Chapter IV ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Chapter V ~**  
  
  
As Eric and Dylan sat side by side together on the bench of the outdoor recreational area of the prison, Eric wiped his tears away and cleared his throat. 

"I'm sorry you got - you know." Dylan said in a low voice. 

Eric closed his eyes and frowned. To even hear the subtle mention of what happened to him, again, was enough to make him almost completely sick. 

"I fought." Eric said in a low voice. "I fought like fuck Dylan. I swear I fought to try to - get him off me, away from me but I couldn't." 

"I did too." Dylan said in a low voice. 

Eric sighed before both of them remained in silence for several seconds. 

"How I acted during the sentencing trial wasn't an act." Eric said. 

Dylan stared at him with an eyebrow raised. Eric glanced at him and shook his head. 

"It wasn't." Eric said. "I really did fuck up fourteen lives that day." 

"Yours too." Dylan replied. 

"I never had a life after New York." Eric replied in a low tone. 

As Eric looked up and over at the window to the door leading to the inside commons area of the prison, he saw a group of inmates involved in a brutal fight. 

"Shit!" Eric yelled as he stood up and continued staring at the window to the door. 

"What?" Dylan asked. 

"A bunch of fucking inmates are in there beating the shit out of each other." Eric said as he quickly walked towards the door to the inside of the commons area of the prison, with Dylan following him.

As Eric, followed by Dylan walked inside the commons area from the outside, they saw a group of black inmates beating the shit out of two, white inmates while other inmates stood around and watched. Quickly moving out of the fighting inmates way, Eric and Dylan walked over to where Guy was standing and watching the fight with other, male inmates. 

"Guy who's the fight between?" Eric asked. 

"You can't tell?" Guy asked. "Those are the two assholes who raped you in the laundry room." 

Eric and Dylan shot their eyes over at Guy. 

"How the hell did you know about that?" Eric asked. 

"Me and the guys heard the two fuckers talking about it an hour ago," Guy said, "so we made the plan to take our revenge. No one fucks with one of our own." 

Eric stared in disbelief at Guy and then at the guys who were apart of Guy's clique, the clique that Eric himself had been now apart of. He couldn't believe it. Of course Eric hard Guy say that he was apart of Guy's clique and that they would watch out for him and take care of him and deal with anyone who fucked with him but Eric didn't imagine that Guy and his clique were serious. 

Goddamn, Eric thought, he wished he had known Guy and his clique during the years he suffered through bullying at Columbine. After a few more seconds of the members of he and Guy's clique beating the two inmates who raped Eric until the two inmates were beyond bloody, finally the members of Eric and Guy's clique stopped the fight and walked away leaving the two inmates who raped Eric, on the floor and unconscious. 

As the members of Eric and Guy's clique walked over to where Eric and Guy were, each member exchanged a handshake and a hug with Eric. After the members of Eric and Guy's clique walked away, Guy looked at Eric and smiled. 

"See, I told you we take care of our own." Guy said with a smile and a wink before grabbing Eric's hand and secretly placing a small, clear, plastic bag that looked to be filled with a white, powdery substance.

As Guy walked away, Eric looked down at the bag in his hand, confused, before looking back up at Guy. Guy turned back and looked at Eric.  

"Cell 322, second level." Guy said in a low voice. "You know what to do." 

Eric nodded with understanding as Dylan stared on, confused as to the conversation between Eric and Guy. 

"Is that drugs in that bag?" Dylan asked. 

Eric sighed as he turned back to face Dylan. 

"Yeah, more so than likely either Oxycontin or Suboxone." Eric said with a shrug. "I have to make a trade with some inmate in cell 322 since Guy and the clique are banned from going up on that level because of some fight that happened between them and some other inmates a few months back." 

"Eric are you nuts?!" Dylan shouted. "What if you get caught by one of the guards making a fucking drug trade?!" 

"Keep your Goddamn voice down Dylan!" Eric said in a low tone. "Damn, NO I won't get caught ok? Guy and the clique said they have at least one of the guards down here on this level and one of the guards on the second level turning a blind eye to what's going on in regards to trading and shit, so it's fine." 

Dylan stared at Eric with disappointment. 

"So you're going to turn into some fucking drug trading criminal then huh?" Dylan asked. 

"In order for these guys to fucking protect me, YES." Eric snapped. "You saw what they did to the two sons of bitches who fucking raped me. Had you been in their clique, they would've beaten the shit out of Snake for what he did to you."

As Eric rolled his eyes and was about to walk out of the commons area, Dylan grabbed his arm. 

"Eric wait" Dylan said. 

Eric turned to look at Dylan. 

"Um - you think you could ask them if I could join their clique?" Dylan asked almost hesitantly. 

Eric snickered. 

"Sure, " Eric said, "I'll talk to Guy tonight and have him talk to the other guys." 

Dylan smirked briefly and faintly. 

"Ok I gotta get this to the second level, later ok?" Eric said before Dylan nodded and watched as Eric walked away. 

* * *

 

**~ Later ~**

**Theme Song: "Locked Up" ~ Akon**

 

Eric walked up to the open door of cell 322, walked in and saw a big, black, muscular, young looking inmates doing push-ups in the middle of the floor. 

"Hey -" Eric said before stopping and looking at a number written in marker on the bag. "Are you 618?" 

The inmate jumped up to his feet and sighed as he walked over to Eric. 

"You Guy's guy?" The inmate asked. 

"Yeah," Eric replied, walking further into the room before looking back behind him to make sure the area around him was clear from the transaction he was about to make. "Guy and the clique told me to trade this with you. You got their trade?" 

The inmate nodded before turning and walking over to the desk behind him. The inmate opened the desk drawer and pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to Eric as Eric gave him the bag. 

"Alright, thank you," Eric said with a nod before turning to walk out. 

The inmate then grabbed Eric's arm. 

"Hold up man," the inmate said. "You got a name?" 

"Eric, Eric Harris." Eric replied. 

The inmate laughed. 

"Oh! You that Columbine dude!" The inmate said through laughter. 

Eric couldn't lie, hearing himself being called "The Columbine Killer" kind of tickled Eric pink, it almost made him feel bad ass for a few seconds - or a full minute. 

Eric nodded while looking away and smirking. 

"Yeah, or you can just call me REB, I'd prefer that." Eric said.

"REB," the inmate said with a smile and a nod. "I like that, I think the news said that, that was short for rebel right?" 

"Yeah, something like that" Eric said with a nod and a slight smirk. 

"Alright REB." The inmate said. "My peeps call me Swole, because I'm massive in the chest and arms and I usually beat the fuck out of people until they're swollen." 

Eric laughed and nodded. 

"Alright," Eric replied. "Nice doing business with ya Swole." 

"You too REB." Swole said before Eric waved and then turned and left. 

 

* * *

 

**~ Later ~**

**Theme Song: "Somewhere I Belong" ~ Linkin Park**

 

As Eric walked down to the main level where the commons area of the prison was, he stopped by a desk where two, prison guards sat. 

"Hey, um I know it's almost lights out, but do you think I have time to make a phone call in the commons area?" Eric asked. 

One of the prison guards looks up at the clock on the wall and nods.

"You got twenty minutes." The prison guard said. 

"Thanks." Eric said before walking into the commons area. 

As Eric walked over to a phone on the wall, he picked it up and put in a number, a special prison number that was used for inmates who had money in their account to make phone calls. Thanks to Sue, who visited him recently, Eric had at least five dollars on his account to make phone calls. As Eric dialed a number and heard several rings, Eric's heart thumped with nervousness and fear. 

After the fifth ring, Kathy answered. 

"Hello?" Kathy said on the other end of the line. 

Eric closed his eyes and reveled in hearing the sound of his mother's voice. Goddamn it felt so good to hear her voice. 

"Mom?" Eric said, in that moment, sounding not like the nineteen year old Eric Harris that he was but sounding like the child Eric that his mother had always loved, the child Eric once was. 

"Eric?" Kathy said in a tearful voice. 

"Yeah mom it's me. How are you?" 

"Oh." Kathy said before stopping and breaking into light sobs. 

Hearing his mother sob broke Eric's heart instantly. Despite him hating the entire fucking world, he loved his mother. He loved the shit out of his mother. Eric rolled his eyes that were filled with tears. Shit it hurt that he couldn't even be there to hug her while she cried. 

"Mom, I only have twenty minutes," Eric said in a lightly tearful voice, "but um, I just wanted to know how you were." 

"I miss you Eric honey." Kathy said tearfully. "Sometimes I go into your room and pick up one of your shirts that you wore and just hug it, smelling the scent of you, my baby boy." 

As Eric heard his mother break into more sobs on the phone, Eric took the phone from his ear and fought with all his might to keep from breaking into sobs. Shit, maybe it wasn't a good idea for him to call after all. 

"I just wish you were back home." Kathy said tearfully. 

"Me too mom." Eric replied tearfully. "I -" 

Eric stopped as he heard his father - Wayne in the background, on the other end. 

"Kathy?!" Wayne shouted. "Who are you talking to?!" 

As if it were a remembered habit, Eric quickly wiped his tears away and looked as stoic as his father had drilled in his head for him to be. 

"Is that dad?" Eric asked, back in his older voice again. 

"Yeah honey," Kathy said tearfully. "Wayne, it's Eric, he called here -" 

"NO!" Wayne shouted angrily. "Hang up right now Kathy!" 

Eric rolled his eyes in hurt. 

"Honey, come on," Kathy said, "it's our son on the phone -" 

"I told you he is NOT our son anymore now hang up the phone!" Wayne shouted. 

"Mom, it's ok, I'll call you back later tomorrow ok?" Eric said. 

"Ok honey," Kathy said tearfully. "I love -" 

At that moment, the phone line clicked off. 

"Mom?" Eric said. 

The other end of the phone line remained silent. 

"Mom?" Eric said, now tearfully, still not receiving an answer from the other end of the line. 

Eric knew why he wasn't receiving an answer. Wayne more so than likely snatched the phone from Kathy and hung it up on Eric. Eric lowered his head on the phone's hung up receiver and found himself breaking into light sobs, light sobs of hurt. 

 

* * *

 

**Theme Song: "Hey Man, Nice Shot" ~ Filter ~ "Lights Out " In the prison**

 

As Dylan walked to the door of his cell, he stopped before going inside the closed door room. In that moment, Dylan was finding it hard, extremely hard to go back into the room where he was beaten, the room where he was raped, assaulted, violated. However he knew he had no choice, he had to. He just hoped that, that guard had indeed been successful in removing Charlie from his room. However as Dylan opened the door to the cell to walk in, Dylan stared with fear and shock as he saw Charlie sitting on the top bunk bed, reading while smoking a cigarette. 

As Dylan heard the door to the room slam closed behind him, he jumped in fear while staring at Charlie with his own instilled fear. When Charlie saw him, he jumped down from the top bunk, which caused Dylan to take several steps back towards the wall behind him. 

"Hey redhead." Charlie said with a smile. 

Dylan began hyperventilating as tears clouded his eyes. 

"Please," Dylan said tearfully. "Please leave me alone, please, please ple -" 

Dylan stopped as he broke into sobs. With quickness, Charlie grabbed Dylan by the shirt collar and yanked him over to him with roughness, causing Dylan to gasp and sob more. 

"Please," Dylan pleaded through tears, "fucking please leave me alone!" 

"Or what huh?" Charlie said with a smirk. "What are you gonna do redhead? Tell the fucking guards how I fucked you six ways from Sunday over there on that bed?" 

"I - I didn't!" Dylan managed to speak through severe sobs. "I swear I didn't -" 

"Yeah well I think you're fucking lying!" Charlie said before socking Dylan hard across the face, causing Dylan to drop to the floor. 

Before Dylan could get up, Charlie grabbed Dylan by the back of the hair and yanked him up to his feet. As Dylan struggled to get free from Charlie, Charlie dragged Dylan over to the bottom bunk of the bed and threw him down onto it. Dylan knew what was coming - or at least he thought he did, which is why Dylan jumped up from the bed quickly and as Dylan was about to run over to the door of the room, Charlie grabbed Dylan, swung him around and slammed him back down onto the bed. 

"NO!" Dylan yelled through severe sobs. "No! No, no, no please!" 

Before Dylan could fight back, Charlie straddled on top of him and began punching him repeatedly in the face and chest, causing Dylan's nose, mouth and face to bleed. As Dylan tried to block the punches, Charlie grabbed both of Dylan's arms and pinned it down to the bed with one hand and continued punching the hell out of Dylan with the other. After several seconds, Charlie quickly wrapped his hands tightly around Dylan's neck and began choking him. 

Dylan fought and struggled to get Charlie's hands from around his neck but Charlie was too strong. As Dylan gagged while struggling to get Charlie's hands from around his neck, tears  clouded his eyes, his bloody face began turning red as he gripped the sheets of his bed with tightness, as he felt the the breath, the oxygen leaving his body. 

At that moment, Charlie leaned his face down to Dylan's. 

"If I let you live, you better learn to respect me boy." Charlie said in a low, sinister tone. "You fucking got me? Because if you don't, all I have to do is fucking rip the fucking LIFE from out of you! You got me?" 

Charlie jerked Dylan's head roughly while still choking him. 

"I said you GOT ME?!" Charlie yelled. 

Quickly, Dylan nodded with panic. 

Charlie leaned down and kissed Dylan on the cheek with a smile. 

"Good redhead." Charlie said before removing his hands from around Dylan's neck, getting up off of Dylan and climbing back up to his top bunk while whistling an eerie tone. 

Meanwhile Dylan let out a loud gasp and began coughing severely and repeatedly while trying to regain his breath, his oxygen. After regaining his oxygen, Dylan broke into loud, severe sobs. As Dylan lied on his side in the bed, he cried loudly. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Charlie yelled in anger. 

Dylan continued crying loudly and severely while wiping blood off his face. 

"I said shut the fuck up or I'm coming down there and finishing what I started goddamn it!" Charlie yelled, to which Dylan then forced himself to quiet his crying. 

* * *

 

 

**Theme Song: "Lightning Crashes" ~ Live ~ The Next Morning**

 

"Yeah so he really wants in too Guy." Eric was telling Guy as he and Guy walked down the hall to the commons area of the prison. 

"Well I mean, we let your white ass in, I don't see why we can't let your man Dylan in and make it an Oreo clique up in this bitch." Guy said with laughter from Eric. 

"I fucking hate Oreos." Eric said as he and Guy walked into the already crowded commons area. 

"What?!" Guy said with a smile. "Now how you goin' hate Oreos? Shit that's everybody's shit right there! Shit even Charles Manson's crazy ass loved Oreos." 

Eric laughed as they walked over to a table where he and Guy's clique were sitting. 

"I'll be right back," Eric said, "I'm going to -" 

"Yeah we know," Guy said with a laugh from a few other guys of their clique. 

 

As Eric walked in Dylan's room, he saw it dark and what seemed to be isolated, just like that morning when he found Dylan in the room - beaten and assaulted. 

"Dylan?" Eric called out. 

As Eric looked to his left, he saw Dylan - bruised and stained bloody faced Dylan, sitting on the edge of the bed, tying what looked to be a noose out of his bed sheet. 

"Dylan, what the fuck are you doing?!" Eric snapped as he walked over and snatched the bed sheet from Dylan. 

Dylan jumped up and snatched the bed sheet back from Eric with rage, Dylan's hands trembling severely. It was at that moment that Eric saw Dylan's bloody stained and bruised face, his red, bloodshot eyes that were puffy from his hours of crying. 

"Give it back!" Dylan shouted in a tearful, shaky voice. 

"Dylan what the hell are you doing?" Eric asked. 

"I'm fucking killing myself Eric, what the fuck does it look like I'm doing?" 

"Dylan no!" Eric said snatching the bed sheet away from him again. 

"Give it back Goddamn it, GIVE IT BACK!" Dylan shouted, tears and emotion filling his voice more so now. 

Eric moved away from him while staring at him with worry. 

"Dylan, who did this to you?" Eric asked. "Was it Charlie?" 

Dylan rolled his eyes that were filled with tears at Eric. 

"Dylan was it?" Eric asked. "Did he fuck up your face and -" 

Eric looked at Dylan's neck, which was severely bruised red. 

"He tried to fucking choke you or something?" Eric asked. 

At that moment, Dylan broke into light sobs. 

"I can't take this anymore Eric." Dylan said through sobs. "I - I can't! I can't, I want to die! I want to die! I want to die! I -" 

Dylan stopped as he dropped to the floor on his knees and broke into more severe sobs. Eric stared at him with sympathy before walking over and dropping down beside him and hugging him, which caused him to cry more louder and with more severity. 

"Please just let me fucking die Eric! Please!" Dylan yelled out through severe sobs. 

"NO!" Eric yelled with his own voice now filling with tears. "No alright?! You're going to get through this Goddamn it! But I can't - I can't fucking lose you Dylan! We're friends, brothers, a team remember? We'll get through this ok?! I promise." 

Dylan didn't respond as he continued crying loudly and with severity while Eric hugged him. 

Goddamn it this made Eric angry, enraged in fact. This was the second time this had happened to Dylan. Eric couldn't allow this to happen to Dylan a third time, because he knew if it did, he _would_ lose Dylan and then he would be in ADX Penitentiary all by himself, and regardless of whether he had Guy and his clique or not, Eric didn't want to face forty-five years or more without Dylan, he couldn't. 

 

**~ End of Chapter V ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Chapter VI ~**

 

**~ Theme Song: "Something I Can Never Have" ~ Nine Inch Nails ~**

 

Eric got up off the floor with Dylan and pulled him up to his feet. 

"You know what?" Eric said. "Come on, we're going to see Guy right now." 

"Eric," Dylan said tearfully. "I -" 

"No come on, let's go." Eric interrupted as he led Dylan out of the cell room. 

As he walked with Dylan over to where Guy and the other members of he and Guy's clique were, Guy's eyes widened at Dylan's bruised and swollen eyes, his blood stained nose and other blood stained areas of his face. 

"Goddamn!" Guy said. 

"Yo REB, you did that shit to him man?" One of the members of Eric and Guy's clique asked. 

"No, it was Dylan's roommate, Charlie." Eric replied. 

As Guy and the other members of Guy and Eric's clique stared at Dylan and his bruises, Dylan kept his head down, mentally locked into all his regret, his sadness, his emotional and mental pain. 

"This is why I asked if he could join in." Eric asked, still holding Dylan's arm lightly. "I mean his roommate is literally terrorizing him and -" 

"Well I mean you ask him if he even wanna join?" Guy asked. 

"Yeah specially after he called that little black boy at his school nigger," one of Eric and Guy's clique members said. "Man that shit didn't sit well with me at all." 

Dylan's eyes shoots up at them. 

"I didn't mean that." Dylan said in a low, tearful voice. "I said a lot of things that day out of anger and lashing out." 

"So?" Guy said with a careless shrug. 

"Guy," Eric replied with a brief and faint smirk. "Come on man, please. Dylan's my friend and I can't stand to see what Charlie's doing to him in here." 

Guy sighed as he stared at Dylan before looking back at Swole and nodding to him. Swole walked over to Dylan and stared him up and down, as Dylan stood there, staring down at the floor, once again, locked in his own mental hell. 

"If you join, you gotta do shit for us and shit." Swole said in a low voice. "You gotta do what we tell you, when we tell you and if we find out you betraying us or talking shit about us, we're gonna stomp your ass out and then kill your fucking ass. You got that?" 

Dylan glanced up at Swole with tearful eyes and nodded. 

"Yeah," Dylan replied in a low, tearful voice. "Just - if you can keep Charlie away from me, I'll do whatever you want because if - if Charlie fucks with me again, I swear to God, I'm going to hang myself from my fucking cell because I don't even want to be here anyway and -" 

Dylan stopped and broke into sobs again, which took Swole, Guy and the other clique members by surprise. 

"Goddamn man." Swole said before walking away and as a few of Guy and Eric's clique members laughed. 

"Man, he can't be like that and be with us." Swole said with a laugh from a few others. "I mean that's some real fucked up shit right there." 

"I know," Eric said as he began to lead Dylan away from them. "Let me talk to him for a few seconds ok?" 

Eric pulled Dylan away to a corner in the commons area of the prison as Dylan continued crying. 

"Dylan, come on you have to pull it together ok?" Eric said in a low voice. "Look I know what happened to you last night was traumatic but come on. They're not going to accept you like this." 

Dylan wipes streaming tears away and sighed with a shake of his head. 

"I'm sorry Eric." Dylan said tearfully. "I just - I don't want to be here. I want to die. I always wanted to die at Columbine and I still do. It's like - it's like I'm trying to fight it off, these feelings of wanting to die and leave here but I CAN'T! I can't Eric, I can't." 

As Eric watched Dylan break into more sobs, Eric stared at him sympathetically before hugging him. 

"I'll see if there's some therapy programs you can get into in here." Eric said. "Maybe Guy knows of some, so you can get some help ok? I promise because I don't want you to die -" 

"WHY NOT Eric?" Dylan said tearfully. "Wasn't that the plan anyway? Wasn't the plan to kill ourselves during fucking NBK? What changed with you? Why not - why not us both die together?" 

Eric stared at Dylan, almost clueless to that answer himself. 

"I don't want to anymore because I know that after we leave here, we never have to see Columbine or Colorado again." Eric said. "Then we both can fucking go away somewhere, you and I, and we can find happiness, you can find love and all that - dancing in goddamn - fields of daises and singing for the sake of singing shit that you talk about so much." 

Dylan snickered and Eric laughed as Dylan wiped streaming tears away. 

"Seriously," Eric continued, "I believe what we're seeking after is fucking out there. We just - we could never see it because we were locked in Columbine and we were locked here in Colorado - in this abusing hell hole of a fucking state, but we have to just hold on until we get out of here; But in the meantime, I'm going to see if I can get you some mental help while in here ok?" 

Dylan nodded. 

"Ok come on," Eric said as he took hold of Dylan's arm and was about to walk away. Dylan grabbed Eric's arm. 

"Eric?" Dylan said. 

"Yeah?" Eric said as he looked back after him. 

Dylan walked closer to Eric and pulled him into a hug, which - for a second, took Eric aback. Eric then hugged Dylan back. 

"Thank you." Dylan said tearfully. 

"Hey what are friends for?" Eric said. 

As Eric and Dylan walked back over to Guy and Eric and Guy's clique members, Guy sighed. 

"So, you alright now Klebold?" Guy asked. 

Dylan faintly and briefly smirked. 

"I will be - hopefully." Dylan said in almost a low tone. "So, can I join in?" 

"NO." Guy said strongly, to which Dylan stared with brief shock and then depressing upset. 

"Fine." Dylan said angrily before turning to walk away, as Guy, Eric and the other clique members laughed heartily. 

"No wait Dylan!" Eric said as he walked after Dylan and grabbed his arm. 

"What?" Dylan snapped. "He doesn't want me to join, fuck it -" 

"Dylan, he was just joking with you." Eric said. "Guy's a fucking comical guy, he did the same shit to me at first." 

Guy and the other clique members walked over to where Eric and Dylan were. 

"Yeah, I was only joking man," Guy said through laughter. "You're gonna have to get a damn sense of humor if you're gonna be with us, for real." 

Dylan looked away and snickered. 

"Oh," Dylan replied. "I thought you were serious - sorry." 

"Nah," Swole said. "You in Klebold, welcome to the gang man." 

As Swole walked over to Dylan, he and Dylan exchanged a handshake and a hug. 

"Now for your first assignment," Guy said, "you have to listen for an hour and a half to REB's boring ass stories about how many fucking video game levels he can make and shit." 

As Dylan, Guy and the other, clique members laughed, Eric shook his head with a smirk.

"Ha ha, funny, go to hell. " Eric said. 

Guy playfully pushed Eric while laughing. 

* * *

 

 

**~ Later ~**

  
The members of Guy's clique sat at one of the tables with Eric and Dylan talking, while the commons area was filled with other inmates. 

"So do you guys know if there are any mental health programs Dylan can sign up for?" Eric asked the other clique members. 

"Uh yeah, I think there are a few." Rico, a member of the clique said. "They usually have a whole clipboard of courses and classes posted over there on the wall by the door." 

At that moment, Guy walked back into the commons area from the outside hallway of the commons area and dropped down on the bench at the table next to Eric. 

Swole looked over at Guy. 

"You take care of it?" Swole asked Guy. 

Guy nodded. 

"What's going on?" Eric asked. 

Guy shook his head and shrugged. 

"Nothing but - Klebold," Swole said, "Klebold, we got a job for you to do. A dude up on the third level, cell 967, he owe us money. We need you to go and take care of the problem for us." 

"Take care of the problem how?" Dylan asked. 

Swole looked all around before reaching his arm over, grabbing Dylan's arm and secretly placing a small shank in his hand and closing Dylan's hand closed to hide it. 

"Take care of him for us if necessary and bring the money he owe us down here." Swole said. 

"Take care of him, you mean kill him?" Dylan asked.

"First ask him to give the money up, and if he don't, stab the shit out of that motherfucker." Swole said. 

"Whoa" Eric said, "why didn't you give that job to me? Shit I'll do it." 

"Because this is KLEBOLD'S assignment." Guy said seriously, while shooting a stern look to Eric, a look of which - at this point, Eric knew the meaning of.

Dylan stared at the shank in his hand, under the table. 

"What if he's bigger than me and he tries to fight me and kill me?" Dylan asked. 

Guy scoffed and smirked with a shake of his head. 

"Man nah," Guy replied. "Torrence is a short, skinny ass dude. He can't fight for shit. You can easily take that nigga down cause you got the height and shit." 

"What if I get in trouble?" Dylan said. "I mean, if I murder someone in here and the guards find out, they'll add more time onto my sentence -"

"Man, fuck all that." Swole said. "The guard that patrols that level is Cooper. He knows how we do up in here, we take care of him and he takes care of us so it'll be fine." 

"But," Dylan began, "I -"

"Look Klebold, you ain't got a choice man." Guy said seriously. "Now you said you wanted in, so you in. Now you either do this or - are we going to have a problem with you that we're all going to have to handle?"

Dylan sighed and looked at Eric, silently thinking of what he should do. 

"Just do it Dylan." Eric said. 

Dylan sighed before hesitantly standing up. 

"Ok, I'll - do it now." Dylan said in a low tone. 

"Thataboy Klebold!" Guy said with laughter from a few of the other members of the clique.

* * *

 

As Dylan walked down the slightly dark hallway on the third level, his heart was thumping with nervousness. God he hoped he wouldn't have to kill anyone. It wasn't as if he had never done it before of course, but he wasn't looking forward to doing it again. As he reached the cracked open door of 967, he stopped and leaned up against the wall with a tight shut of his eyes, and in that instant moment, he knew he had to come out of "Dylan Klebold" mode to do what he was about to do and he had to go into "VoDKa" mode. That was the only way he could go in that cell room and do what he was assigned to do. 

With quick speed, he turned on his heels, walked to the door, swung it open and walked inside, seeing Torrence, a short, slender looking, black kid with black hair slicked back into a ponytail, lying on the bottom bunk of a bed while singing rap lyrics. Despite Torrence being short and slender, he looked like he was in his late thirties and his face displayed the hard life that he had lived for years. 

As Torrence saw Dylan, Torrence jumped up as if ready for a fight, and stared at Dylan as if Dylan was an enemy to him. 

"Man what you doing rolling the fuck up in here like this?" Torrence snapped. 

Dylan stared at Torrence with a cold demeanor, an eyebrow raised. 

"The money," Dylan said strongly. "Guy, Swole and the others want it, they sent me up here to collect it. So you either fucking give it or I'm taking it." 

Torrence stared at Dylan in silence for a moment, trying to decipher him. 

"Man get the fuck out of here with this bullshit." Torrence said while waving his hand away at Dylan and turning his back to Dylan. 

At that moment, Dylan pushed Torrence up against the wall and held him there while putting the shank Swole gave him to the back of Torrence's neck. 

"Hey get the fuck off me dude I'm telling you!" Torrence yelled. 

"You think I'm fucking kidding?" Dylan asked. "You either give up the fucking money or I'm going to spill your fucking blood all over this goddamn cell." 

Torrence rolled his eyes to the side and could see the blade of the shank that Dylan was holding up to his neck. 

"Man you ain't fucking joking!" Torrence said. 

"NO I'm not fucking kidding!" Dylan yelled in anger. "Give me the fucking money!" 

"Alright, alright man, just get off shit!" Torrence yelled. 

As Dylan let go of him, Torrence turned around and walked to his lower bunk bed, lifted it and pulled out three fifty dollar bills. Torrence then turned and gave it to Dylan. 

"Here, tell Swole and Guy I said FUCK them man!" Torrence snapped. 

Dylan snatched the money from him. 

"Yeah whatever." Dylan said with a roll of his eyes before walking out of the room. 

As Dylan quickly walked down the hall, he felt his adrenaline pumping as hard as it did on the day of NBK. God it felt great being VoDKa again. He wondered why he couldn't be VoDKa towards Charlie - oh right, he remembered, Charlie was bigger, taller and more built than he was. Charlie was able to beat the shit out Dylan before Dylan even had the chance to fight back. 

* * *

 

  
As Dylan went back down into the commons area of the prison, he walked up to Guy, Eric and the others in Guy's clique. 

"So you do it?" Guy asked. 

Dylan nodded as he handed Guy the money. 

"Yeah," Dylan said. "I didn't have to kill him either." 

"Man, that's a fucking shame for real." Swole said. "I was hoping you'd kill that fucking nigga yo for real." 

Dylan snickered as he tried to hand Swole the shank back. 

"Nah you keep that, you might need it tonight." Swole said. 

"What? Why?" Dylan asked. "I mean I did what you all asked, what did I do -" 

"No, no, not against us, you good Klebold." Guy said. 

"Guy said your problem with Charlie wouldn't be able to be taken care of until tomorrow." Eric said. 

"Oh," Dylan replied in a low, saddened voice. "So that means I have to spend another night in the same room with him? I thought you guys would be able to do something." 

"And we are, relax man." Swole replied. "It just won't be until tomorrow when Charlie is in library, cause down here, the guards ain't on our side and we'd get more time and shit and get put in the hole if we get caught trying to fucking kill a motherfucker you know what I mean?" 

Dylan sighed and looked down with depression. 

"What the hell am I going to do?" Dylan said tearfully. 

Swole walked over to Dylan and put his arm around his shoulder. 

"Let me tell you something Klebold," Swole said. "He come for you man, you kick that motherfucker's ass a'ight?" 

"Yeah but he's bigger than me," Dylan said, "and -"

"So what?" Swole said. "The bigger they are, the harder they fucking fall, AND you got that shank now. You take that shit and stab the shit out of that motherfucker you heard me?" 

"Lights Out!" A prison guard announced on the loud speaker. "Lights out, everyone in your cells now!" 

"Ok, that's it, we gotta go." Guy said, "but we got you tomorrow a'ight Klebold, just hang tight until the morning." 

Dylan nodded as Guy, Swole and the other members of the clique walked away. Eric walked in front of Dylan and pulled him into a hug. 

"I'll see you tomorrow ok? I promise." Eric said in Dylan's ear. 

Dylan nodded as he held onto the hug he shared with Eric. Dylan didn't want to let go, he was afraid to let go because he was afraid of what awaited him in his room. As Eric pulled away from Dylan, Dylan wiped streaming tears away. 

"Hey, you'll be ok tonight ok?" Eric said. "Just do like Swole said and fucking stab him if he comes for you tonight ok?" 

Dylan nodded before Eric turned and walked away. 

 

* * *

  
As Dylan walked in the room, he saw Charlie doing push-ups in the middle of the floor and Dylan's heart immediately jumped with fear. As Dylan stood there for a few seconds staring at Charlie with slight fear, Charlie jumped up and instantly Dylan jumped. 

"What the fuck you staring at fuck face? Charlie snapped. 

Dylan rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"Nothing." Dylan said as he turned to walk towards the bunk beds. 

In that instant, Charlie grabbed Dylan by the arm and slammed him hard up against the wall behind him, making Dylan gasp with fear. 

"You fucking roll your eyes at me redhead?" Charlie snapped. 

Tears clouded Dylan's eyes as Dylan shook his head. 

"No," Dylan replied in a breaking voice. "I -" 

"You what?!" Charlie snapped. "You calling me a fucking liar now?!" 

"No." Dylan replied tearfully. 

"YES you are!" Charlie snapped. 

In an instant, Charlie swung a hard punch across Dylan's jaw, almost knocking Dylan to the floor and - in an instant, Dylan snapped into VoDKa mode. 

As Dylan looked at Charlie laughing in front of him, Dylan stared at Charlie with rage.

"I'm sick of you, you son of a bitch!" Dylan yelled in rage before pushing Charlie hard, back up against the wall behind him. In an instant reaction, Charlie tackled Dylan down to the floor, got on top of him and began throwing rapid punches at him, but this time it was different. This time, Dylan was throwing rapid punches back and in that second as Charlie put his hands around Dylan's throat to choke him, Dylan took his fingers and stuck them into Charlie's eyes, making light blood flow and causing Charlie to yell out in pain and release Dylan and roll off of him. As Dylan got to his feet and tried to run towards the door of the room, Charlie jumped up - one bloody eye and all and grabbed Dylan from behind, trying to drag him over to the bed. 

In an instant, Dylan remembered he had the shank Swole gave him in his pants pocket. So in an instant, Dylan pulled the shank out of his pocket, and he managed to slightly turn around and stab Charlie deep in the upper chest. As Charlie yelled out in pain and stumbled back a few feet from Dylan, Dylan dropped the shank and with loud yells, he started throwing numerous punches to Charlie's face, causing Charlie to stumble back even more. As the last punch Dylan delivered made Charlie drop to the floor while still moaning in pain, Dylan jumped on top of Charlie, grabbed the shank and began stabbing Charlie repeatedly with it while yelling in temporary insanity. After the seventh stab, Charlie was dead in a pool of his own blood and with blood splatter all over Dylan's face and hands. 

At that moment, the door to Dylan's cell opened and two, male guards came rushing in with guns drawn.

"Drop the knife Klebold!" One of the guards yelled. 

Dylan dropped the shank and stood up and turned to face the guards, tears clouding his eyes. 

"He - he attacked me." Dylan said tearfully. "I was defending myself. I had to!" 

Luckily for Dylan, one of the guards he recognized. One of the guards was the same guard who escorted him out of solitary confinement and back to general population, and so luckily for Dylan, that guard knew Dylan was telling the truth. 

 

* * *

 

"And so that's when the guards came in and found me with blood all over me and - then they carried him out and it was over." Dylan said to Guy, Swole, Eric and the other members of the clique in the commons area of the prison the next day.

"Damn," Swole said, "see I knew you had it in you Klebiold." 

Dylan faintly smirked. 

"He had to have it in him to stab him seven times, Goddamn." Eric said with a shake of his head. 

At that moment, a prison guard walked in and walked over to Eric and Dylan. 

"Klebold, Harris, you two have visitors." The prison guard said. 

"Both of us?" Eric asked. 

"Yeah, let's go." The prison guard said.

* * *

 

 

  
**Theme Song: "One Of Us" ~ Joan Osborne**

  
As Eric and Dylan walked out to a large meeting area of the prison, they saw Sue and Tom and Kathy and Wayne. Sue's eyes filled with tears when she saw Dylan. 

"Dylan!" Sue said tearfully as she walked over and hugged Dylan, with Tom following behind. As Eric walked over to his parents, it was Kathy who pulled Eric into a hug for a few seconds before Wayne pulled Kathy and Eric apart. 

"Hi dad," Eric said in a slightly low tone. 

Wayne nodded sternly at Eric but his face held a stare of coldness. 

"Eric." Wayne said. 

As Kathy, Wayne and Eric sat down at a separate table together  - across the room from where Dylan, Sue and Tom sat, Wayne kept his cold eyes on Eric. 

"So how's things in here honey?" Kathy asked. 

Eric nodded and then shrugged. 

"They're ok," Eric said, "I'm managing but -" 

"Let's cut the bullshit Eric." Wayne said coldly. "We're only here because Sue and Tom asked us to. So we came, to tell you we're leaving Colorado and we're going back up to New York and we - well we want nothing else to do with you, do you understand? NOTHING." 

Eric stared at Wayne with shocked, hurt eyes. 

"You don't mean that," Eric said. 

"Yes we do Eric." Wayne snapped. "You have no idea the hell we've gone through because of what you did. The terrible things you said on those basement tapes, the bullshit you wrote in your journals. You have NO idea of the shame you brought to this family, the Harris name!" 

Eric looked down and then over at Sue, Tom and Dylan, who all looked like they were talking lovingly with each other. As tears filled Eric's eyes, he looked back at Wayne. 

"Dad, I know I did a lot of messed up things but - I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Eric said. "It was just all the hell I went through -"

"Oh save it Eric!" Wayne shouted while now jumping up from his chair while pounding his fist on the table, making Eric jump and causing Sue, Tom and Dylan to take notice of the growing argument between Wayne and Eric. "It's always a damn excuse with you! Why you didn't get good grades! Why you didn't get accepted into the marines! Why you didn't go to the prom! Why you can't do this and can't do that! I'm SICK of your excuses and I'm sick of you! We're through with you Eric! We're THROUGH! Come on Kathy let's go." 

As Eric watched his father grab Kathy's arm, pull her up from her chair and lead her away, Eric's eyes filled with tears as he saw Kathy look back at him tearfully and apologetically. At that moment, Eric jumped up in anger. 

"You know what, the hell with you then dad!" Eric yelled tearfully. 

Wayne stopped and looked back at Eric in rage. 

"What did you say to me?" Wayne snapped. 

"I said the hell with you!" Eric snapped tearfully. "If I'm the way I am, it's because of this Goddamn state and the authorities in it!" 

"Oh there you go with excuses again!" Wayne shouted. 

"IT'S NOT AN EXCUSE DAD!" Eric shouted tearfully. "You and mom brought me to a state that totally fucked me up and fucked me over starting from January 30th on up! Dylan knows because he was there and when I tried to tell you about it that night, what did you do dad?! Huh?! You know for years I've lied and remained in denial, trying to make myself believe that you were a great dad when in reality, you weren't! You never were! You were never to me like Tom was and is to Dylan! You treated me more like a fucking cadet of yours than like your own goddamn son and I'm sick of lying and pretending otherwise and right now when I need you most, you STILL aren't acting like a Goddamn dad, you're acting like I'm nothing to you and I'm AM something to you! Goddamnit dad, I'm your fucking son! I'm Eric Harris! Your FUCKING SON!" 

As Eric looked away with tears streaming, his chin trembling and his lips slightly tucked in, which is what he did when he was emotional, Wayne stared carelessly at Eric. 

"Correction," Wayne said. "You WERE my son - our son, you aren't anymore. Our son died on April 20th, 1999. Let me tell you something Eric, you get out of here and if you ever see me or Kathy on the street, I want you to cross the street. Either you will or we will. If you see us in a coffee shop or a restaurant, I want you to look away and not approach us because as far as we're concerned, you are nothing to us. You may have the last name of Harris but you are NOT a member of our family anymore, not mine and not Kathy's." 

As Eric saw Wayne and Kathy walk away, Eric stared onward with a deep frown of hurt. As tears clouded his eyes, Eric turned and dropped down in his seat at the table, put his head in his hands and within seconds, he broke into severe sobs, while Sue, Tom and Dylan watched on from the table across the room. After sobbing for a few seconds, Eric angrily got up and turned to walk out of the room but - 

"Eric?" Sue called out. 

Eric stopped but kept his back turned to Sue and the others. As Sue walked over in front of Eric, she saw his eyes were clouded with more tears. As she pulled Eric into a hug, Eric cried more. 

"Hey, it's ok Eric." Sue said. "You have me alright?" 

As Sue pulled away from Eric, she wiped his streaming tears away. 

"I mean it." Sue said, as Tom and Dylan walked over to them. "You have me and Tom and we'll be there for you when you need us ok?" 

Eric shook his head as he wiped streaming tears.

"No that's ok Ms. Sue." Eric said tearfully. "I mean besides, I know you don't mean it anyway." 

"We DO mean it Eric." Tom said. "Look, I know what happened to you and Dylan, both on that night and at Columbine. I can't say I agree with what you both did. I can't, but I understand, and just like we're going to stick by Dylan, we'll stick by you too. Alright?"

Eric nodded and fought back more tears as Sue hugged him once more, with Tom and Dylan hugging him as well. 

"We'll all get through this, together." Sue said. 

 

**~ End Of Act I ~**

 


	7. ~ The End ~

**A/N: Just wanted to say, to all those reading this story, you might want to go back to chapter four and re-read it because I edited it a bit.**

 

**Also, thank you, thank you, thank you for all the kudos and reviews I got on this story. I worked damn hard on it because I wanted to make it just right, not only in memory of the two teens but in memory of the other, thirteen victims of the Columbine High incident as well. So without further adieu, here is the last chapter/act of this story, enjoy.**

* * *

 

  
  
**~ Act II ~**

 

**Year 2045 ~ Eric & Dylan's First Chance At Parole**

 

**Theme Song: "Wilder Wein" ~ Rammstein**

 

**~ Eric Harris ~**

 

Eric Harris paced back and forth in his cell, anxiously awaiting the moment when the guards came to take him before the parole board. Eric was now 64 years old but still looked youthful, he still looked like -  _Eric Harris,_ with his buzz cut hairstyle of his. However he was more built in the chest and arms. During his pacing, all he could think of was freedom, getting his freedom after so many years, not only for himself but for Dylan as well. 

As Eric paced for the third time towards his bed, two, male guards came to his room and opened the door, two, male guards whom Eric had come to know very well over the years. 

"Harris, let's go. Time to go before the board." One of the guards said. 

Eric nodded and walked out of his room. Eric then looked around and saw Dylan nowhere in sight. 

"Where's Dylan?" Eric asked. 

One of the male guards stared at Eric with sorrow and after a few seconds, he shook his head. 

"Harris, I'm sorry man," the male guard said. "He died overnight." 

Eric stared with shock, almost speechless shock before looking away and laughing. 

"Stop fucking around Jacob," Eric said. "Seriously, where's Dylan? Is another guard taking him down before the board separately from me or something?" 

The second male guard sighed and looked away briefly with an eyebrow raised. 

"Harris we're not fucking around man." The second guard said. "He died overnight, apparently he died in his sleep. We came to his room this morning to get him and we found him lying in his bed, unresponsive. He must have died in his sleep or something." 

Eric's eyes filled with tears as he looked away from them, trying to mentally take in what they just told him. In that moment, he felt as if the entire area around him was spinning. As his knees at that moment felt limp like noodle strings, he gripped hold of the wall behind him, to avoid from him collapsing to the floor and possibly going unconscious and one of the guards grabbed hold of him to keep him from falling. 

"Whoa Harris, you alright?" One of the guards asked. 

Eric nodded as tears streamed and as he regained stability on his feet. 

"Harris man, I'm sorry for real." One of the guards said. 

Eric closed his eyes and frowned briefly before nodding.

"Come on, let's get you downstairs." The second guard said before leading Eric away down the hallway. 

As Eric walked down the hallway, his mind went absolutely blank, as did any and all expressions that were previously displayed on his face. In those moments of him walking down to sit before the parole board, Eric felt completely empty now, broken and empty, just like he did the night of January 30, 1998 - only this time, he had no one to help him come back from his emptiness, his brokenness, because his better half, his best friend, his brother from another mother - _Dylan_ , was gone. 

* * *

 

**~ The Previous Night ~**

 

**~ Dylan Klebold ~**

 

**Theme Song: "Something I Can Never Have" ~ Nine Inch Nails**

 

As 63 year old Dylan Klebold stared at his reflection in the circular, table top mirror that sat on his desk, he couldn't believe how much he aged. Reckon he still looked like himself - Dylan Klebold, but anyone could tell he had aged. His once semi-long, red locks of hair had now changed into long, shoulder length, grayish, salt and pepper colored hair that was tightly pulled into a ponytail in the way that only Dylan himself could pull off. His face still looked youthful but Dylan could tell there were areas of his face where age had crept in. As he continued to stare himself in the mirror, tears clouded his eyes, tears of sorrow, sadness. He couldn't help but think of how many years of his life was lost and wasted behind the walls of a prison. If he was granted parole the next day, what would he do with his life? He was sixty-three years of age and even though he received prison letters by the bag full, from numerous girls and women, something proposing marriage, some just writing how much they identified with him, how much they loved him, that no longer appealed to Dylan. 

Reason being was because Dylan was now older, more mature than he was sixty-three years ago, and he knew all those girls and women who wrote to him were only interested in who he was once - the red headed, fresh and youthful face, younger handsome Dylan Klebold. Not the grayish, salt and pepper color haired, sixty-three year old Dylan Klebold that remained now, the much, much older Dylan Klebold that every and then suffered with arthritis pains and back aches from his old age. Yup, it was safe to say that while Eric was more physically active and spry in his age of sixty-four, Dylan was not. Granted, he was still slender but Dylan wasn't half as physically active as Eric was. 

Yeah all those girls and women who wrote to them, they were in love with what was now, a memory, a memory of who he once was. As Dylan sighed with a brief close of his eyes, he yawned with tiredness. As he turned around in his chair and looked all around his empty room, he took it in for what it was - empty. Dylan hadn't had a cellmate in sixty-two years, ever since he killed his last cellmate, Charlie sixty-two years ago, and after spending so many years in a cell alone, he felt isolated. In no way did he miss or want Charlie back as a cellmate but he wished he had some _other_ cellmate - Eric definitely but since having Eric as his cellmate most definitely wasn't going to happen, Dylan wished he'd have someone, someone like Eric, because at that present moment, Dylan was feeling quite lonely, lonely for a friend to talk to during the many nights when he couldn't sleep because he was haunted by his actions, a friend to talk to during the occasional days where he had to spend hours locked down in his cell. 

As another yawn hit Dylan, he realized he couldn't fight off sleep any longer, so he got up, walked over to the bottom bunk bed and dropped down onto it, falling asleep within seconds. 

* * *

 

**  
Theme Song: "Ocean Of Memories" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**

 

It was close to three in the morning as Dylan sat up halfway off the lower bunk bed. The room was draped in darkness. As he stood up off the bed, he felt lighter, in fact, every minor arthritis ache and minor, arthritis pain that he had felt when he lied down to sleep was completely gone. He felt like he was seventeen again, only without the mental and emotional feelings of depression. In fact, it was safe to say that at that moment, Dylan felt absolutely great. As he turned and looked at his lower bunk bed behind him, he stared stunned at what he saw. Was he really seeing what he thought he was seeing in front of his eyes? As he stared at the lower bunk bed, he saw - himself, still lying in bed, apparently asleep. 

"What the hell?" Dylan thought to himself. 

Quickly Dylan thought. He rushed over to the mirror on his desk and stared at what was supposed to be his reflection, and indeed he saw his reflection alright, he saw a transparent reflection of himself. 

"Oh my God." Dylan whispered before shooting his eyes down at his extended out hands and seeing that they were transparent. 

It was then that Dylan knew, he knew what was happening. As tears filled his eyes, he looked back over at the himself lying on the lower bunk bed. 

* * *

 

 

**Theme Song: "Molly" ~ Ghost Soundtrack**

 

At that moment, behind Dylan appeared a bright, white tunnel of light, light that illuminated the entire room. The brightness of the light caused Dylan to turn around and stare at it, and as he did, he saw multiple colors of glittery, sparkling light shining throughout the tunnel. Dylan stared at the tunnel with awe. He had never seen something more beautiful than what he was staring at, at that moment. Within seconds, out of that light came Cassie Bernall and Rachel Scott, in all white, flowing gowns, and with a gold glittery glow surrounding them. They were walking hand in hand with Sue Klebold, his mother who had passed five years earlier. As with Cassie and Rachel, a gold glittery glow surrounded Sue as she walked towards her son in her white, flowing gown.

As Cassie, Rachel and Sue stopped a few feet in front of Dylan, Dylan stared at them with tearful eyes. 

"It's time Dylan." Rachel said in a slightly, echoed, wavy voice with a smile.  

Dylan nodded as tears streamed before Rachel hugged him. After Rachel hugged him, Dylan exchanged a hug with Cassie and then Sue as well. 

As Sue took hold of his hand, she kissed him on the forehead with a kiss that instantly turned him back young again, back to the age of seventeen, with his head now back to being filled with lustrous, red locks of hair and with his looks returning to the age of seventeen. 

"Come on, let's go." Sue said in a slightly echoed, wavy voice before leading Dylan away with her, Rachel and Cassie towards the light. As they stepped into the light, the light closed up and vanished into thin air with all three of them inside of it....

 

* * *

 

 

**~ Present Day ~**

 

As Eric sat before the six members of the parole board, and with numerous parents' of the victims whom he and Dylan had killed sitting a few feet away watching the parole board and Eric, Eric heard nothing that was being spoken by any of the parole board members. His mind was gone, mentally, it was replaying every little detail about Dylan, Dylan's smile, his laugh, the way he cried, the way he looked when he was angry. Eric's mind was replaying the many times when Dylan had stuck by him, closer than a friend, closer than his own blood brother. Eric was replaying the sound of Dylan's voice over and over in his mind, to the point where tears were clouding up his eyes, tears that the parole board could see and that the family members of the victims could see, but Eric didn't care. As far as Eric was concerned, when Dylan died,  _he_ died too. 

"Mr, Harris?" One of the parole board members said. "Did you hear what we said? We're ready to hear you speak as to why you feel we should let you out of prison?" 

Eric looked up at the members of the parole board as he wiped streaming tears away. He stared at each one of them in silence for a few seconds, his face void and blank of all emotion. He swallowed hard and nodded, knowing exactly what he was going to say. 

"I don't think you should let me out of prison to be honest." Eric said in an almost eerie, empty tone of voice. 

The parole board members all looked stunned at his admission. 

"Excuse me?" One of the parole board members said. 

"I said you shouldn't let me out." Eric repeated. "If you let me out, I can guarantee you that I'm going to kill again, only this time I won't get caught." 

At that moment, loud chatter from the numerous, shocked family members of the victims began to surround the room. 

"Quiet!" One of the female, parole board members yelled as she banged a gavel down twice, hard on the table she and the other parole board members sat at. "Mr. Harris, do you know what you're saying?" 

"Yeah, I know exactly what I'm saying." Eric said coldly. "You fucking let me out and I'll kill, again and again and again, because I hate pretty much fucking everybody. The entire human race is a fucking waste and so if you let me out, I'll just let natural selection do its fucking job." 

As more chatter from the numerous, shocked family members of the victims surrounded the room, one of the female, parole members banged the gavel down again, three times hard. 

"I said quiet!" The female, parole member said, "if you can't remain quiet, we will have you all removed!" 

At that moment, quietness filled the room as Eric stared ahead, blankly, as empty as his heart, mind and soul was at that moment. 

"Mr. Harris," one of the male, parole members said. "We would've thought that in the forty-five years that you've been in prison that you would've regained some sort of remorse, some sort of change would have occurred with you, but it hasn't. Therefore we -" 

The male, parole board member stopped and looked at his other, fellow members who all nodded at him. 

"Therefore," the male, parole board member continued, "we do not need to deliberate to make a decision regarding your parole. It is denied." 

As the male, parole board member banged the gavel down hard on the table, it made Eric jump a bit, the banging of the gavel made it official. Any chance he had of leaving the prison alive was now over and dead for Eric, but Eric didn't care anyway. Any and all hope that Eric had within him died the moment he heard Dylan had died the previous night. 

* * *

 

 

**Theme Song: "We Are One" ~ The Walking Dead Season 8 OST ~ 8.04-01"**

 

As Eric was taken back to his cell, his room by different, parole guards than the ones who had taken him before the board, Eric sat down on the lower bunk bed and closed his eyes with a frown, and his mind took him back: 

 

* * *

 

 _~ Flashback ~_  

 

_Their first year in prison, Eric was standing in front of Dylan, trying to calm Dylan down, trying to get him together mentally, after Dylan suffered a brutal beating from his cell roommate, Charley._

 

_"WHY NOT Eric?" Dylan said tearfully. "Wasn't that the plan anyway? Wasn't the plan to kill ourselves during fucking NBK? What changed with you? Why not - why not us both die together?"_

_Eric stared at Dylan, almost clueless to that answer himself._

_"I don't want to anymore because I know that after we leave here, we never have to see Columbine or Colorado again." Eric said. "Then we both can fucking go away somewhere, you and I, and we can find happiness, you can find love and all that - dancing in goddamn - fields of daises and singing for the sake of singing shit that you talk about so much."_

_Dylan snickered and Eric laughed as Dylan wiped streaming tears away._

 

_~ End Flashback ~_

* * *

 

  
As Eric opened his eyes, he immediately broke into severe sobs as he covered his face with his hands, he cried harder than he ever had in sixty-three years. The mental replaying of a conversation between himself and Dylan emotionally broke Eric far more than he was already broken. He cried so severely that he began to become loud with his crying. In all of Eric Harris's sixty-four years of living, this was the first time ever that Eric had truly felt, truly  _alone._ Sue was dead and gone, Thomas, Sue's husband and Dylan's father was dead and gone. Eric couldn't turn to his mother and father, because they had died four years earlier, and even before they both died, Eric hadn't talked to them in years, decades. Even Eric's brother, Kevin had died six years ago in a fiery car crash. Eric didn't even have Guy anymore because Guy had left prison numerous years ago. Everyone he knew of had died and despite the numerous fan mail letters he had received from girls and women, Eric still felt  _alone._

After numerous minutes went by, Eric forced himself to stop crying, he had to. As he wiped his streaming tears away with his trembling hand, he stood and pulled his bed sheet off his bed. He firmly wrapped and tied his bed sheet around the upper railing of his bunk bed. He sighed with a brief close of his eyes and with a frown and he gripped hold of the bed sheet firmly in his hands. After a second or two, Eric wrapped the other end of the bed sheet around his neck tightly, pulled it up, wrapped it around the bed railing and tied it tightly around it, causing his body to lift up off the floor quite a bit.

Immediately he could feel the pressure in his neck and chest. As he began gagging and as his face turned redder than a crayon and his body began struggling to fight from being choked, he could feel the life leaving his body. As he gagged with more severity after a second or two, he rolled his eyes back and after a few more seconds, his body stopped moving and Eric was dead.  

 

* * *

 

**Theme Song: "Molly" ~ Ghost Soundtrack**

 

As Eric's spirit stepped out of his physical body, he looked at his physical self hanging from the bed railing with sorrow, sorrow that didn't last long however as a big, bright, tunnel of light opened up behind Eric, a tunnel of light that illuminated the entire room. As Eric turned around and looked at the tunnel of light that was filled with numerous, sparkling, bright colors, he stared at it in bewilderment. Within seconds, Cassie Bernall and Kelly Fleming walked out of the tunnel, in white gowns and with a golden, glittery glow surrounding them. Behind them, unbeknownst to Eric, was Dylan, but not the older Dylan Eric had seen just days before, but the younger, seventeen year old Dylan, draped in a white shirt and white pants and with a golden, glittery glow around him, holding the hand of Sue, who was in her flowing, white gown. 

As Cassie and Kelly walked up to Eric, Eric took a step back with slight cautiousness. Cassie smiled at Eric. 

"Don't be afraid Eric." Cassie said in a slightly, echoed, wavy voice. "We've come to take you home." 

"Home?" Eric asked. 

At that moment, Dylan stepped in between them and in front of them for Eric to see him.

"Yeah, home Eric. Where we all belong." Dylan said with a smile and a slightly echoed, wavy voice. 

At the sight of Dylan, Eric stared with surprise, a stare that was then quickly replaced with a frown with emotion. 

"Dylan." Eric said before he pulled Dylan towards him and hugged him tightly, as tears clouded his (Eric's) eyes. 

Dylan laughed and hugged him back. 

"Glad to see you as well Eric." Dylan replied. 

As Eric and Dylan hugged, the hug instantly transformed Eric back to the age of eighteen again, to the younger, youthful Eric. 

"Where are we going?" Eric asked as he let go of Dylan. 

"Like Dylan said," Sue said in a slightly, echoed, wavy voice. "Home, where we all belong. Come on." 

As Sue took hold of Eric's hand and led him away towards the light, Dylan, Cassie and Kelly followed behind, and as they all walked into the light, the light closed up and vanished into thin air with all of them inside, going off to the other world, to the astral world, to.... _home, where they always belonged._

 

_~ The End ~_

 

 


End file.
